Where art thou my lovely Samantha?
by pinocchiovices
Summary: Gabriel is back baby! Question is, will Sam and Dean react well to this? How will Samantha feel when finding out that Gabriel is not only his guardian but that Gabriel is also falling hard for the youngest Winchester? Mentions of Destiel. Couple headcanons mentioned in the beginning! Rated M for future Sabriel smut (and mentions of Destiel smut) after the plot thickens a little.
1. chapter 1

_Heads up! Couple Headcanons I'd like to go over and few things to mention that I couldn't fit into Summery_.

Headcanons _: When an angel gives a feather from their wing to one they love (angel or human) it's a sign that they have bonded with the owner of the feather. Angels know to keep their distance (especially if it's an archangels feather)_

 _(For humans) They also bond through a connection with the soul. This is mainly done during sex. Since very few angels have any relationship with humans, this is extremely rare._

Another _Headcanon is that when Castiel was younger, Gabriel was like a protector of him since Castiel was so different. So mentions of that will come and go._ _Another heads up for you guys, this isn't just romance and smut. They're will be adventure, hurt/feelings, injury (from the jobs, nothing major), basically a roller coaster of things. So sit back and keep all hands and feet inside at all times. Enjoy the ride~_

Gabriel was known for a lot of things, like for instance, being an asshole who has a deep passion for jokes and pranks. Some people knew him as the pagen God Loki, some knew him as a trickster who taught people lessons by pulling twisted pranks on them, but Gabriel was really the infamous Archangel people read about in the Bible. You know, the whole "sup Mary, yeah my dad wants you to bare his son. So have fun with that" dealio. As very few know though, Gabriel's family turned against one another. Luci it to be his time to shine, but big bro Mikey over there didn't like the idea and thought he was the eldest which meant he was first in line. Not particularly fair for Gabe since he was the youngest and no one paid a lick of attention to his two sense. Since the family therapist wasn't around, that meant Michael and Lucifer had an exchange in words, Dad wasn't too please and there goes the story of Lucifer being banished to hell. Millineum later, two boys entered the world. Brothers and soon hunters, also vessels to Michael and Lucifer, who ended up free will was a hell of a lot stronger than fate itself.

These two brothers were rather interesting in Gabe's book. Especially the tall drink of water known Sam Winchester. Sure the shrimp was interesting with his witty comments, but Sammy, damn that guy knew how to make the angel feel all jittery inside. Being that guys guardian was no walk in the park either. Considering they insisted on keeping their lives on the line, it always caused Gabriel to sigh, shake his head as he did whatever it was needed to save the guy from dying for the millionth time. Every time Sam died, it did make Gabriel worry about his guardian abilities. He knew Sammy would have to go at some point, but the way the guy seemed to just die, or be so close to dying, it made the angel wonder if he was even good at what he was doing. He was assigned as Sam's guardian the day his mom places an angel figurine above the guy's crib when he was an infant and Gabriel could hear her plea that someone watch over him for her, which is pretty much the time Gabriel just burst into Sammy's life and here he was now and Sam didn't even know it. If he did, Gabriel would need a lot of Thank you's.

Even though it was kind of forbidden that angels and humans razzled on another berries, Gabriel was sort of hooked on the long-haired hunter. Only thing was... you know that whole Michael and Lucifer shendig that went on? Yeeeahh, you see, Gabe ended dying due to his brother throwing his tantrum from not getting what he wanted because Gabriel refused to even consider Luci having Ol' Samantha as his own. That caused the blade to go right through him. Thing is, even though Gabriel admired Lucifer for so long, looking up to the guy nearly his entire existence, Gabriel still had a few tricks up his sleeve. By tricks, he meant he had talked to his dad about everything. So now he's alive! Does Samster know that? Nope. Why? Because that could drag Sam and his brother into trouble they didn't need to be in. That being said meant Gabriel hid in his own little place, but still watched over the three musketeers know as Cassie, Squirrel and Moose. To be quite honest, the angel wanted to see Sam again. After all, Gabe was kind of in love with him.

Question is, how could he do it without anyone else knowing Gabriel was alive and contacting Sam-a-lam? While the trickster walked around his own place that was warded from creatures and invisible to humans, it dawned on him. Eventually, Gabriel had wipped his phone out and had no trouble finding out the guy's number, being an angel/pagen God/trickster meant you knew A LOT of people. So, after getting the number, he sent a message that Samzilla would know was from him and him only, or at least he hoped so.

'Hey-o Samsquatch. How's my favorite human? ;)'

Now we wait. Gabriel may be a little nervous now because him contacting Sam was dangerous. Sure, people missed him, but there were a lot more that were celebrating Gabe's death. He wasn't that bad of a guy, but many didn't favor his method of lessons on life and whatnot. But it has been quite a few years since Gabriel said two words to the hunter and he was missing the reactions and glares of annoyance he got from the human. It all amused him.

When he felt his phone give a little buzzbuzz he looked at it as he sat at the couch, watching Looney Tunes and laying on his back with his feet over the arm of the couch arm, before he gave a Cheshire like grin seeing it was from his Moose boy.

'Who the hell are you.'

Obviously Samsonite was in denial on it being his favorite archangel.

'C'mon Sammy, after saving your ass from my big bro I figured you would know who this is.'

Gabriel went back to watching Elmer Fudd do all he could to catch Buggs for about fifteen minutes until he felt another buzz and looked at the message.

'You are not Gabriel.'

Gabe could tell Sammy was probably furious since he clearly thought Gabe was someone else.

'Love how upset you are that I was dead Bucko. But listen, my old man worked his magic and I'm back.'

After that his phone went silent, he looked at the phone after about thirty minutes passed thirty minutes turned into an hour before he mumbled to himself.

"Was it something I said?"


	2. Chapter 2

_(All AN's will be in italics FYI) forgot to mention, I may bounce between view points from Sam and Gabriel_ _at some point throughout the story._

Since Sammy wanted to be rude and ignore text messages, Gabriel decided to leave the man alone for a while, which meant he went out to do michevious things. He pulled pranks on people, making them think it was someone else, but due to his short attention span Gabriel got tired of lounging around in just one little country. Meaning, the guy made his pranks and international thing. Italy, China, Russia, Austria, Australia, and more were all victims of this tricksters handy work. That is until Gabriel felt the little buzz of his phone. Man the guy hated this thing, but seeing as it was the only way to safely talk to Sam without being in the open for everyone to see, Gabriel would make it work. After all, it's what his baby bro Cassidillia did for his Deanie Weenie.

'Gabriel died. You have ten minutes to explain yourself before I track your cell phone to your exact point and kill you.'

Jeez, little harsh there Sammy boy.

'Awe kid, no need to do that when I can just tell you where I am. Don't know how long it'll take you to get to Australia though.'

'You're lying.'

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. Was it him or was Samsquatch sounding a little like Dean. Then again Sam's been through that whole fake phone call from dead dad thing to get you to kill yourself. Can't say the full blame is on Sammy here.

'Am I?'

A couple minutes passed of silence from Gabriel's phone. Knowing Sam, he's probably checking the location now, or maybe getting someone else to do it for him. Soon enough the buzz made Gabe's hand vibrate.

'Okay, so you're in Australia. You're area code says otherwise, explain that to me.'

'Samster, I'm an angel.'

'Prove it.'

Gabriel gave a groan. How the hell was he to prove it when he's over here trying to _save_ Sam from his asshole brothers and sisters.

'Alright, but it's youre fault if we get caught. A lot of people don't like me Samich. They see I'm alive, they'll try to kill me the first chance they get.'

'Where do I meet you?'

'Utah, Park City. Lots of trees. I'll be waiting. Oh, and come alone. I know Dean is probably jumping for joy to see me, but it'll be a lot easier this way.'

'Utah, forest, Dean stays behind. Got it.'

Gabriel wanted to slap him sometimes. Running a hand though his light brown hair, Gabriel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. Sure, Gabe wasn't entirely a serious person, but keeping Sam safe wasn't just a job, or rather chore, it was something he loved doing. Knowing the possibility that Sam could become a target was kinda "scary" on Gabriel's part.

In a flash, Gabriel appeared in the spot he described to the hunter. Of course, it was probably going to be a little bit of a drive for them, which meant Gabriel could sit against a tree and kick his feet up to relax before he was put through every known test the Winchester's were planning to put him through.

It seemed to be maybe a day and a few hours before Gabriel could just sense that Sam was here. It was kind of a guardian thing, but he was right. Hearing the footsteps near in on him made him smile before he opened his eyes, after relaxing against the tree, looking down at the feet nearing him before he slowly looked up, his smile widened before he chuckled. "Heya Samdexter. Toldya it was me." After saying that, he was splashed with water- most likely holy water- cut with silver, and the demon knife, sprayed with that stupid cleaner used to kill the leviathans and whatnot before he finally gave Sam that 'are you done yet' look. "Satisfied? If not, cut me with the angel blade. You'll see the grace glow through it."

Sam just stared though. Eventually he snapped out if it before he mumbled. "How the hell are you alive? I saw that video. You said.."

"Yes I know what I said Sam-I-am and I did die. But big man up there didn't want to see his baby die y'know." Gabriel grinned, "I'm trying to keep everything on the DL though, think you can help with that? Now that you got to see me, Toodles~"

"Wait!" Sam yelled just as Gabriel was about to snap out.

"yeeeeeess?" The angel looked at Sam as he waited for the guy to answer him.

"I just got here. You expect me to turn around and act like you weren't here.. that you're dead and none of this happened?"

Gabriel gave a little shrug. "Cute. you just don't want me to leave. well, don't worry, you'll see me around. Byyyyye" Gabe waved before he snapped out just as Sam was about to say something else.


	3. chapter 3

It seemed to be a rather long week for Sam. The whole 'gabriel is alive' thing really messed with his head. It was clearly Gabriel though. Not just from the way he talked, but also because Sam had put him through every known test he could think of, other than the angel blade method, and he passed all of them. After their encounter, Sam told Dean about it. Considering the fact Gabriel said he'd be around, Sam knew there was no point in trying to hide it from his brother, the guy was bound to face the archangel eventually anyway.

Dean wasn't exactly happy about the trickster being back in town, but they both knew there was nothing they could do about it. So, they went on and continued traveling the states, hunting things, saving people.

Right now, the two were in a motel room, Sam nose deep in his computer as he did the reseach on the town they were in. The two believed they were hunting pack of werewolves. At first Dean thought it was just some random wolf attack in the woods, but the more they would investigate, the more they began to think twice about the job they were on. A man getting ripped to shreds and every organ there except the heart, yeah that seemed kinda werewolf to the brother.

Sam kept up with the updates on the news. Ever since Dean and Sam found a diner they liked near the crime scene, Dean's been back and forth with getting burgers, and salad, along with beer and of course pie. Eventually, Sam found something to go check out.

"Dean. Time to suit up, there was another body found."

Dean was just about to take a bite of his pie before he looked at it, then his brother and groaned.

"Pieblocked by my own brother." he mumbled before he got up and went to get into his suit.

Within about thirty minutes, the boys were at the scene of the crime. It almost looked the same as the last crime scene. Flashing the badges to the policeman who guarded the taped area before they entered, they saw the body and confusion was slapped across the brothers face. The body was of a girl in her early twenties, only reason they could tell was from the fact she wasn't ripped to shreds. she was in one piece.

Dean looked at Sam and muttered, "I'm missing out on pie because you wanted me to come to some normal murder scene."

Sam rolled his eyes before walking to the officer that was near the body, supposedly examining it and talking to the coroner.

"Hi, I'm agent Spencer. This is my partner agent Fields. We were wondering what exactly happened."

"FBI's here because of some random murder?"

Dean glanced at Sam with that 'i told you so' look. Sam shrugged off the look before looking at the officer.

"We just go wherever they send us."

"Alright, well, the coroner here was about to take the body to examine cause of death. If you boys want to wait and we'll give a call to let you know when the results are ready..."

Dean whipped out a card.

"Here's our number, feel free to give us a call if he finds anything strange." After that was said and done, Dean turned to walk back to his car with Sam in tow.

A couple hours past and the two were at the motel looking over stuff from the last victim or eating and drinking, or in Dean's case watching TV with a beer in his hand while Sam surfed the web for answers. Eventually Dean's phone rang. When he answered it he gave his fake name, soon followed by a "yeah" and "on our way" before he ended the call.

"Coroner's done with the body."

Sam nodded before shutting the laptop and went to put his suit on. By the time they got to the coroner's, they realized that he was stumped on what caused the death of the girl.

"Well, looks like this is a job for the FBI because the police are just as confused as we are. I looked over her body for any signs of rape, rope burns or anything that suggests she was struggling. I found nothing in that sense. Then I looked at her insides. Everything is intact, except..."

"She had no heart?" Dean finished as he looked at the guy.

The coroner shook his head.

"No. Actually she had no brain. The only mark on her is the one behind her ear, here." he showed the boys the small hole behind her ear before looking at them.

"I don't know what the hell happened, officer said you told me to call if I found something strange, well.."

The two looked at each other before giving the guy a nod. When they exited the place, Dean was first to speak.

"First victim had no heart, this one had no brain, sounds like a sick version of Wizard of Oz if you ask me."

Sam gave a scoff before he got into the Impala.

"Yeah, unfortunately Dorothy isn't here to help. So, we have a werewolf attack and what sounds like a wraith?"

"Let's get back to the motel and figure out if we can find any leads, or at least a starting place."

Sam nodded as they headed down the road that led them to their motel. All the way there, Sam began thinking about Gabriel. Before the guy 'died' Sam started to grow fond of the guy, even after all the bullshit he's put Sam through. Sam would be lying if he didn't say he actually missed the angel when he thought the guy died. Now that he was back, Sam couldn't help but wonder why now of all times Gabriel decided to show himself. It's been years and Sam was pretty sure that Gabriel had enough stuff to do to distract himself since he's been doing it for the last few millineum.

Before Sam knew it he was back at the motel and sitting in front of his laptop. Something about that forest made him feel a hint of deja vu today. They've only been in this town for about three days so it's not like he's really been here before. So he decided to look up the wooded area where the body was found and furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Dean." he called his brother before beaconing him over.

"Look, the body that was found today was around this area here." he moved his finger around the area the body was found on the map he had pulled up. Only reason he knew about the area the body was found was from the fact he remember it took about ten minutes to get to the Impala that was parked near a gas station.

"and the body from three days ago was here." he pointed to a spot that about thirty feet Southwest of the body found today.

"I know that because you stopped to get pie at the diner and it took us about five minutes to get to the place. And I read on an article that ten years ago, some victims were found without hearts, brains-"

"courage?" Dean grinned at his own little joke, which caused Sam to give him a look.

"blood sucked dry even."

"So what are we dealing with here? A bunch of outcasted monsters that decided to join forces? Sounds like a lame movie."

"I noticed all the killings followed from ten years ago followed a pattern. They all started around here." he pointed the spot near the first killing.

"and ended up traveling in some direction. It never changed course, not even once."

Dean stared at the screen for a couple seconds.

"Okay, so whoever's taking hearts and brains is...what? making a path?"

"Seems like it."

"Well I say we go check it out."

Within no time the boys were out by the first crime scene. They stepped out of the Impala and grabbed what weapons would be needed before they headed off. They parted slightly since there was a lot of ground that headed Southwest to cover, considering nightfall was nearing, they had to make it fast before someone ended up being victim number three.

While walking along the little trail Sam was making as he went along, he started to hear rustling of leaves. Years of doing this kinda stuff and yet he still felt the rush of adrenaline. He stopped and looked around, placing his hand on a weapon he had in his jacket.

The snap of a twig made him look in the direction it was coming from. Eventually he heard a voice.

"We gotta stop meeting like this."

Sam jumped and turned around, prepared to kill before he met the familiar face of a certain angel.


	4. chapter 4

Sam stared at the youngest Archangel with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't exactly a question, but Gabriel took it as one anyway.

"I told you I'd be back. What can I say Moosey, I'm a man of my word." Gabriel gave a cheeky grin. Sam just looked at him, obviously unamused. Sure, he missed the guy, but there were times Gabe always seemed to pop in at the wrong time.

"Well, I'm trying to do a job here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, short stalk." Then Sam turned and heard the flutter of wings behind him before he continued to go the direction he was before he was interrupted, until he felt like Gabriel was following him.

"Dammit, Gabriel!" he turned to face the guy, but instead he was face to face with Dean.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were Gabriel." Sam turned to start walking.

"Why would you think I was some poor excuse of an angel?" Sam knew Dean wasn't too much of a fan of Gabe's, so he just shrugged.

"Sorry man, find anything?"

"Nah, nothing but leaves, twigs and spider webs."

Sam then felt his phone give off a vibrate and he pulled it out as he continued to walk, leading Dean. When Sam looked at his phone, he saw it was a message from Dean.

He froze for a second and looked at the message.

'Found some house about twenty minutes from where we split up.'

Sam closed his phone before he put his hand in his jacket, grabbing the gun with the silver bullets and turned to the guy behind him.

"Remember when we were kids and mom took us camping in woods similar to these?" He figured he'd definitely know this Dean was fake if he fell for this load of shit.

"Oh, yeah. When was that again?"

Sam straightened up a little and pulled his hand out, pointing the gun to the guy before shooting him instantly in the heart.

"Only in a dream." He watched as the shapeshifter collapsed onto the ground before he pulled his phone back out and called Dean. As the phone rang, he heard a flap of wings nearby. Looking beside him, he saw Gabriel again.

"I'm starting to think you have an obsession." Sam muttered before he heard Dean's voicemail.

"Cheer up, kid. I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help Gabriel, you've done enough."

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get mixed signals. First you complain I leave after asking to meet up and now you want me to go away?"

"You're the one who claimed to bring danger if people saw us together, not me."

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Besides, I figured you and Dean-a-reno have faced a lot and I'm sure a couple angels after my ass, maybe a few demons even, are nothing compared to everything else you've dealt with. So, why don't you catch me up on what's been going on. Did Dean and Cassie tie the knot yet? Am I going to be an uncle?"

Sam looked at the guy like he was insane.

"No, neither of those happened. Why would you even ask that?"

Gabriel shrugged as he soon began leading the guy to where Dean happened to be waiting.

"Don't tell me you can't see how much they dance around each other. Cas is the only one who'd ever answer to Dean in a heartbeat, most of the time anyway. And Dean, well he seems to always flirt with Cas in a way he doesn't even realize it. I think if you put those two in a room alone for a day, they'll be bonded in no time."

"Bonded?"

"Yeah, I guess marriage is a close enough term but it's still not anywhere near the bond. Ya see, when an angel and human, or angel and angel, love each other very much they form a bond. It's either by giving a feather from the wing to the other, or an intimate bond that is only able.to happen with humans. Once an angel finds 'the one' and the two do the whole dick in the butt thing, the angel can form a very strong bond that connects the angels grace and the humans soul. Sounds kind of awkward, I know, but once it's done the human can see the angels wings and even parts of the grace without getting their eyes burned out of their skull."

Sam was silent as he listened. He looked at Gabriel and wondered what his wings looked like. Eventually the tall hunter shook the thought from his mind, or at least shoved it in the far corner like he did with other thoughts if Gabriel.

"Cassidy wants to bond with Dean but he's afraid of rejection." Gabriel added which made Sam look at him.

"How do you know he wants to?"

"I've known Cas for a very long time. Hell, I even took care of him some when we were both in Heaven, if anyone knows a lot about me it's him, same goes from me about him." After he said that, Sam had a lot more questions to ask, but according to Gabriel they were nearing the place Dean was at.

"Just go straight and you'll find the place within a couple minutes. Catchya round Sam-a-lam." Gabe gave a wink before he disappeared before Sam could ask him any questions about his past or about the bonding thing.

Once Gabriel was gone, Sam took the directions and headed down the route he was sent on. Eventually he came up to a house, but no sign of Dean. Not even two minutes rolled by before Sam heard a crash and went running to the door and kicked it in.

"Dean?!"


	5. chapter 5

When Sam burst through the door, he saw Dean surrounded by a broken coffee table.

"Sam look out!" he tried to shout but was too late as Sam ended up taking a blow to the head. Falling to the floor, Sam laid there, trying to shake the ringing from his ears while trying to get up. Before he knew it, he suffered another blow which caused his vision to go fuzzy. The last thing he saw was Dean getting beat up in the other corner and trying to shout at Sam before everything went black.

Sam ended up waking up, but still couldn't quite grasp onto conciousness fully. With blurry vision, he saw Dean strapped on a table beside him and he heard talking but couldn't make out the words. Before he passed out again, he saw a blinding light and a couple of screams, followed by something that sounded like "you get him, I'll get Sam."

After that it felt like hours before Sam started to regain full conciousness. he looked around and blinked a couple times before he rubbed his eyes. Finally his vision cleared and he was in a small room. Getting up and examining the contents, it didn't seem like the room he barely remembered being in. The hunter walked out of the room carefully, keeping ears open for any noise. When he peaked around a corner, he heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks Casanova, I owe you one."

"No need to thank me Gabriel, after all, they were in trouble. Even though I'm sure you could carry both, I'm glad you asked for my help."

"Yeah, I knew I'd have to let you in on the secret of being back."

"You're secret is safe with me."

"I know."

It was Gabriel and Cas. Sam looked down, wondering what they would say next. It was silent for a few minutes before he heard Gabriel speak.

"Hey Cassie, I need your opinion on something. How do I swoon a moose?"

Sam felt his eyebrows draw together, and it was clear by Castiel's response he sounded confused too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do I get Samantha to look at me the way Dean looks at you?"

"Gabriel I don't underst-"

"How do I SWOON A MOOSE."

Sam was now really curious as to whu Gabriel was wanting to 'swoon' him, and why was he asking Cas? Eventually there was a loud sigh, followed by a "nevermind" before Sam jumped when Gabriel popped his head from around the corner.

"You know, it's not nice to easedrop."

Sam looked away with a small blush to his cheeks from slight embarrassment. He stepped out from around the corner and looked at the two angels.

"So, you two saved us.." He asked as he looked back and forth between the two. Gabriel gave a nod before he propped himself up on the dining table behind him.

"Yep. Lucky for you an angel was watching over you, or else you two would have been roadkill."

Sam couldn't look at Gabriel, he wasn't sure if he meant the whole 'how to swoon a moose thing' or not. Why was he so worked up about it anyway? It was probably just Gabriel being Gabriel.

"Uh, thanks I guess. So where are we?"

"Welcome to casa de Gabriel. My little tree house. Sammy like? If so, then I'll be happy to give the address so you can stop by whenever you like." Gabriel gave a wink and Sam couldn't tell whether he was joking or not so he ignored it.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's still sleeping in the room." Castiel said as he looked at Sam, slightly tilting his head as he noticed a faint pinkish tint to Sam's cheeks.

"Are you okay Sam? You're cheeks are a little pink." Gabriel gave a small grin as he looked at the tall hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have coffee?" Gabriel pointed to where the coffee maker was and Sam made a beeline to the machine. He couldn't let Gabriel know he made Sam a little frazzled over the ridiculous comment that was an attempt to lure the male out of hiding. Deep down though, Sam felt like Gabriel knew what he did and it made Sam even more afraid to look at the archangel.

"Cas, would you mind giving Sammy and I a little alone time. I have to talk to him about something." Gabriel asked his little brother before he looked at Sam. Castiel nodded before he ended up excusing himself to check on Dean, wanting to make sure he was alright still.

When the angel left, Sam tensed up a little from how he could hear Gabriel's footsteps nearing closer to him. His heart thumped in his ears as he stared at the coffee that poured down. God, what was wrong with him.

"What's Samsonite? Cat got your tongue?" Sam finally looked at the angel.

"You were joking about asking Cas how to get me to look at you the way Dean looks at Cas, right?"

"What are you going to do if I said I wasn't, Samzilla?" Gabriel gave a smirk that could say two things, 'i'm joking and love to mess with you' or 'i'm totally serious but also what to mess with you.' It made Sam's heart pound even louder.

"I-.." Suddenly he felt like the walls were closing in on them and Gabriel was moving closer even though in reality they were both stationary. Eventually the coffee was done and Sam grabbed a cup, filled it with the hot liquid and fixed it the way he loved it before he tried to walk off. It obviously didn't work, because Gabriel had grabbed his arm.

"Gotta give me an answer Sam-a-lam. Remember I can make this place so that every door you enter loops back to me."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Sammy, you Winchester's need to learn to face your feelings head in instead of hiding them. Talk things out instead of lying. This is just a practice run."

Sam walked off and went to enter the room he had been sleeping in. When he opened it, he was face to face with Gabriel.

"This can be either easy for you or hard Samster."

"I don't know what I'd do okay."

"I beg to differ, because the way your hearts pounding says you're beginning to think otherwise."

"Gabriel, you just saved me from dying and you're deciding now is a good time to play Dr. Phil? Since you want an answer, I'd say why would you even think I'd want to look at you like that? I'm not in love with you like Dean is Cas." Sam looked Gabriel in the eyes as he spoke before he pushed past to sit on the bed, drink his coffee and popped open the laptop to search for more jobs.

When he looked up, Gabriel had vanished without a word to be said. Sam thought about what he said, and honestly he was beginning to feel bad. Why did he feel bad though? He was just telling the truth wasn't he? Then why did his stomach churn and his heart have that achy feeling?

It seemed to be about an hour or two before Sam finally got out of the room and started to look for a bathroom. He seemed to have walked around the entire house before he finally found the bathroom. While he was doing his business, something just hit Sam. While he was looking for the bathroom, there was not a single sign or Gabriel.

After flushing, washing and all that stuff, Sam walked to the living room to see Dean and Cas sitting. It was a little odd to see them alone together, but he just shrugged it off and saw they were apparently watching a random movie of Gabriel's.

"Hey guys, where did Gabe go?" Sam asked, hoping the two had at least seem him. Dean shrugged and Cas looked back at him, giving a blank stare.

"I haven't seen him since he asked to be alone with you."

Sam just nodded before he went to grab a light snack, figuring Gabriel wouldn't mind since he didn't technically have to eat anyway. As he ate the apple in his hand, he went outside and sat for a little bit, allowing his mind to wander off.

Why did he feel bad for telling Gabriel he felt nothing? Should he talk to Dean about this feeling? His brother would most likely tell him to shut up and stop getting so sentimental on him. Maybe he should talk to Cas since the guy did know more about Gabriel then anyway from the way Gabe mentioned it earlier.

Finally he made up his mind and walked back to the living room where he left the two a few minutes ago.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a second?"

Cas nodded, getting up from his spot and walking to Sam, who led him outside.

"Normally I'd try talking to Dean about this, but I don't think he'll be much help. Earlier, Gabriel was asking you things like how to get me to look at him and how to swoon me over. I asked if he had meant it and he said what if he did and eventually he kept pestering me and I got aggravated and asked him why I would even look at him like that. After that he vanished and ever since I felt this guilty feeling in my gut. I don't know what's going on and I wanted to maybe talk to him, but I can't find him and-"

"Sam, to my understanding, sometimes humans get that guilty feeling from lying or when they did something they aren't proud of, do you think you did something bad or lied?" Sam looked at him, considering the angel had gone back and forth between human and angel, he knew Cas knew something about humans.

"I don't know. I just.."

"Can I be honest with you Sam?" Sam nodded at Cas, fearing it was something bad.

"I saw the way you reacted when you had thought Gabriel was dead. Everyone was upset about it, yes, but you seemed to be the one most upset. I know sometimes humans get that emotional connection with their guardian when meeting them, but you seemed to have felt something on a much deeper level. After Lucifer killed Gabriel, you seemed more determined to put an end to it. I believe, you feel something stronger for Gabriel then you're letting yourself believe. You have to be willing to not only open up to others, but yourself as well. I saw the way you looked at Gabriel before Lucifer got in the way. Until you admit to yourself how you feel, you're most likely going to feel that guilty feeling. Gabriel cares about you. You should have seen how paniced he was when you and Dean were in trouble. As much as he would probably try to hid it, I think he cares for you more than he lets on. I do think you two need to sit down and talk about this though. If you'd like, I can go look for him.

Sam let every word sink in. The mentioning of Gabriel being his guardian caught his attention as well as many other things, like the way he seemed to panic when Sam was in trouble. Eventually, Sam shook his head.

Cas gave a little nod before he went back inside, which meant their little conversation was over and it was Sam's turn to call for Gabriel and get this weight off his shoulders.

"Gabriel.. If you can hear me, please.. We need to talk about some things." Sam prayed out loud to the archangel before we heard a gust of wind.

"You called?"


	6. chapter 6

Sam turned and looked at the archangel. Once again, he realized his heart was pounding as he looked at him. Was he still affected from the night before? Maybe whoever knocked him out drugged him or something. Or maybe it was just the words that Cas said to him made him think more about the trickster and what his feelings were. Sure, Sam seemed to be annoyed their last encounters, but it every time Gabriel wasn't around Sam seemed to be thinking about him, like wondering where he's been the past couple of years to now the whole guardian thing.

"Is it true that you're my guardian angel?" Sam looked him in the eyes, but Gabriel just gave a little scoff.

"You called me just to ask about guardian angels and if I'm one of them?" Sam expression didn't change, he just changed his stance a little. Crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the angel and waited for the actual answer even though he wasn't sure what answer he wanted. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, yours truly is your guardian angel."

"Is it true that guardian angels can feel a deep connection to their humans?" This caught Gabriel's attention real quick. He looked up at Sam and tilt his head.

"Is this twenty questions?"

"Gabriel."

"Fine, yes, we can. Why do you think Cassie is all heart eyes for Dean-o? Wait, is this about Cas and Dean?" Sam shook his head, which made Gabriel act like he was bummed that it wasn't about his little brother.

"Cas gave me some advice, but I wanted to make sure the facts were true before I took the advice."

"Advice on what?" Sam figured now was a good time to drop the bomb on the celestial being in front of him.

"Advice on why I feel the way I do lately. When I saw that poorly made Casa Erotica message you left us, I was upset. You died and it was my fault because I was the one who let Lucifer out. As Cas put it, everyone else was upset too, but I was grieving more than anyone. You dying made me only want to hunt down Lucifer and end it for good. Then you messaged me and I didn't want to deal with those feelings I had anymore so I tried to keep them away by telling myself it wasn't you. Then you met up with me and I put you through all the tests and you passed them which I don't know if I was glad or upset.. I had so many questions for you, but you left me and said I'd see you around. Honestly, I was hoping I wouldn't see you around, but you showed up last night in the woods and that brief moment I saw you, I felt the feelings I had before. it seemed like no matter how much I tried to shove them in the glvery back, they popped back up. Then of all things, you saved me, which I'm thankful for, but you pulled that stupid joke about asking Cas how to win me over and it made my heart feel like it was going to make it's way up my throat. I asked you if you were serious and you pulled that 'what if I was' and I thought the only thing to make this feeling stop was to make it seem like I'd never do that, but after you left I felt a guilty feeling inside and could only think about the words I said and how you just disappeared."

Gabriel rose his eyebrows a little before he laughed a little.

"Jesus and Mary too, Sam, I only went to get more food for the place because knowing Dean, he'd eat it all." He lifted the grocery bag before he continued.

"I don't care that you wouldn't look at me like that Samster. No need to worry about my feelings, I didn't have much to begin with." He started to walk up to the door before Sam grabbed him.

"Gabe. I'm telling you that I feel like you're the reason for how I can't stop this feeling when I'm around you. That every time you're away, I think about you. That-"

"Sam. I'm going to warn you now, I'm not someone you want to fall in love with, trust me." Gabriel's voice was soft and in a way, sad, before he removed his arm from Sam's hand and walked on into the bunker. Sam stared at the spot Gabriel once stood and thought for a second before he went into the house, hunting the angel down. When he found Gabriel in the kitchen, he glanced around to make sure no one else was around before he grabbed the angel and turned him around, making it so Gabriel had to look him in the eyes.

"Dammit Gabe, you can't tell me you don't feel something at least similar to the feeling I have. Cas told me how you were so panicked when I was on the verge of dying that you had to go to him for help. I get the whole guardian thing, but you know as well as I do you could have saved both of our asses back there with no help. You were scared of losing me again that it was messing with you to the point you couldn't focus. You care about me just like I care about you. If I'm wrong then look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

Gabriel stared at Sam and could feel the vessel's heart beating heavily as he gulped and was, for once, speechless.

"So what if you are right? What are you going to do about it?" Gabriel's voice was soft as he eventually looked down at the ground, anything to stop looking into the hunters eyes.

Sam looked over the angel and took a giant step that could either make things awkward or no as awkward as Sam thought. He grabbed the angel's face and bent down a little before capturing Gabriel's lips with his own. Gabriel's eyes suddenly seemed to flash that electric blue color from his grace before Sam could feel him give in and kiss back. It wasn't a long kiss, just more like a three second hold kiss before Sam pulled back, slightly embarrassed.

Gabriel looked at him, the blue in his eyes slowly faded before he seemed to take action and literally jumped on the hunters, arms around his neck and legs around his waist - it was the only way he could reach him - before he place another kiss to Sam's lips, one that seemed to hold much longer. It's not like Sam denied it, the way his arms looped around Gabriel to hold him up and the way he kissed back definitely said he was wanting it too. Only thing that made the two part was the sound of footsteps and a voice.

"What the hell?"


	7. chapter 7

Gabriel pulled from Sam and slid off the guy before he turned to see Dean.

"Hey shrimp, come to watch the show?"

"Really? Gabriel of all things?" Samantha had rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Dean, what's your problem with him? I know he's done bad things in the past but hes still an angel and remember he has helped us before. Remember the whole Lucifer thing, as well as last night."

"It's Gabriel, Sam. It's all kinds of wrong."

"How is it wrong though? Is it because he's an angel? Or that he's, I dunno a guy?"

"No, man. It just looks weird."

Gabriel sat back and watched the boys as he enjoyed a sucker and smiled as Samsquatch tried to stick up for him.

"Look, Sammy, if you want to hook up with him then go ahead, I'm not going to stop you. Just.. keep all rated R things in the room please. I don't mind the sucking each other's face off but last thing I want to do is come in on my little brother buried in some douche's ass, or God forbid the other way around."

Sam nodded as he watched Dean grab what he needed before he walked out and left the two alone. Gabriel was first to break the silence.

"So, Samzilla, I'm going to take you some where tonight. No if ands or buts, well except your butt, you're going."

"Alright." Sam gave a slight smirk before he walked off to do his own thing.

Gabriel watched as Sam left before he went to gossip to Cassie about what happened. When Gabriel heard Castiel's voice coming from around a corner he stopped and listened. Yeah yeah, easedropping is rude whatever. This was a conversation between Cas and Dean, and he'd be damned if he was going to interrupt when something could be finally happening between the two.

"I swear to God, if he hurts Sammy again I'll kill him and make sure he stays that way."

Okay, maybe this wasn't the type of conversation he thought it was..

"Dean, please calm down. I've known Gabriel for a long time and I know he wouldn't do that."

"Cas, he made my brother watch me die countless times to the point the guy hates Tuesdays more than anyone on the planet. Then when Sam does start to feel heart eyed for the asshole, he goes and gets himself killed then hides out for years without giving anyone, including Sammy, a hint that he was alive until three days ago and now I walk in the kitchen and they're sucking faces off one another. Besides, when's the last time Gabriel stayed in one spot for a long time? He's known for running off Cas, think about how Sam would feel if one day he woke up and the guy wasn't there. Then I'd have to be the one to provide Romcoms, tissue, and ice cream."

Ouch.. that honestly stung a little.

"Dean you're missing the point. Yes, Gabriel has ran from things before, but with Sam he's always came back. Gabriel is his guardian angel. He can't go long without having to check up on him anyway. There's only been a few cases where an angel had fallen in love with a human and I believe this is one of those cases. Angels aren't meant to feel emotion Dean, but the closer they get to a human they love the more they begin to feel human. Just give Gabriel a chance. It might turn out better than you thought."

Gabriel stood silent against the wall. Thanks to Deanie the meanie over there, Gabriel was now worried about things he probably shouldn't be worried about. Forgetting about he whole gossip to his brother thing, Gabriel just walked away, heading for the back door.

When he got outside, he took a deep breath and sighed. Eventually he flew off and appeared up on a flat roof, somewhere in Italy, where he could set his legs over the side and look out to see a beautiful view of the city and could see where it looked like the sky was touching the water. Dean's words ran through his mind. Dean wasn't lying when he said he was known for running off. Maybe he should tell Sam they would be better off not getting into anything serious since it might be best for the guy. The mere thought made Gabriel's stomach churn. He just shook his head and figured he'd see how the night went.

Soon enough, Gabriel headed back to the house where he knew Sam would be waiting, at least it was something he hoped for. When he arrived, he saw Sam and gave a grin, trying his best to hide his insecurities.

"Alright Samerella, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Gabriel smiled before he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and in a flash they appeared at the Diocesan Museum. Sam looked at the sign and looked at Gabriel.

"A museum?"

"Calm down kiddo, this is just stop number one. I have plenty of other places to go. I just like to check out the sculptures. Been around for centuries Sammy, you learn to appreciate little things. Now, come on."

When Gabriel led Sam into the museum and they began to check stuff out, Gabriel started to talk about some of the artists and how some were jerks. Sam listened as he looked at different artworks. Eventually, he stopped when he came across one labeled 'Archangels Michael and Gabriel.' He looked at Gabe who just looked at the art then looked at Sam.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face?"

"No, it's just you look.. different."

"Part of being an angel Samikins, no one knows what you really look like so they just make it up. Or we get vessels and bada-bing-bada-boom here we are."

"Is there any way someone could see what you look like?"

"Bonding Sammy, remember? Even then though, you can't see my entire celestial being. It's too bad because I'm pretty hot if I do say so myself."

Sam let out a little laugh before Gabe beaconed him.

"Come on Samsonite, I want to get to the last place in time."

As the two ended the tour around the museum, Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and they popped up somewhere in an ice skating rink somewhere in Russia. Gabriel looked at Sam who looked like he was kinda nervous.

"What the matter Sammy? Not know how to ice skate?"

Sam looked at him with that 'Shut up' look.

"No I don't."

"Well, looks like you'll be learning some new things today."

Gabriel pulled Sam over to the rink before snapping and they instantly had ice skates on. Sammy looked like at the ice like it would swallow him whole before he looked up to see Gabriel skating around with ease, doing figure eights and whatnot before he came over and held his hand out to Sam.

"Do you trust me?"

"Did you just quote Aladdin?"

"Just answer the question." Sam answered by causiously taking Gabriel's hand, who gave a small smile and carefully led Sam out into the ice.

"Just take deep breaths and try to remain balanced. I'll do the rest for you." Sam nodded as he looked down, still afraid he would fall before he looked up at Gabriel, their eyes meeting and making Sam feel warm inside. The giant even forgot he was on ice as Gabriel skated backwards around the rink, holding onto Sam's hands as they went around.

Gabriel smiled at the human as he glided along the ice. It seemed like they were the only two there and that instead of skating, they were floating. It went on for a few hours before Gabriel realized what time it was and stopped them by a wall to keep Sam from faceplanting.

"Ready for the last stop Sam-I-am?"

Samster was still partially out of it but nodded as he took Gabriel's hand instead of having Gabe grab his shoulder. The action made Gabriel gulp and nod as well before they ended up in a field somewhere back in the states. Gabriel had a blanket in one hand as he led Sam over to the middle of the field. The stars were beginning to peak out in the night sky, which meant they got there just in time. Gabriel put the blanket down and sat on it, waiting for Sam to join. When mister gigantor joined, Gabriel laid back and sighed softly.

"You're not worried about anything are you?" Gabriel muttered to Sam as he looked over the stars.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at the angel, confused by the question.

"I over heard Dean talking to Cas about us." Sam sighed heavily but Gabriel continued.

"He mentioned how I always run off and it hurt, but he's right Sammy, I run off a lot. I ran from Heaven, from you.. what if-" Sam instantly shut Gabriel off with a kiss that made the vessels heart stop. When Sam pulled back, Gabriel looked at him speechless.

"Shut up," Sam spoke softly as he put his head to Gabriel's, "I trust you not to. Even if you did go off for a little bit, I know you'd come back. So don't worry about anything Dean says. He's just being that overly protective big brother. Trust me, right now he's more bark then bite, at least with me by your side he is."

Gabriel smiled a little before he gave Sam a small nudge.

"Thanks, Samsquatch." He eventually laid his head on Sam's shoulder and watched the stars. The later it got more came out and the two began a game of who can point out the most constellations for an hour before they fell silent and just enjoyed one another's company for the rest of the night.


	8. chapter 8

_On a roll guys Hell, I don't even know what I'm planning for the future. I've been typing what comes to mind and it kinda scares me but we'll just have to see what comes out of_ _this story._

Gabriel didn't even realize it until he felt the first rays of sunshine hit his eyes. He began to shield his eyes and realized they we're literally out all night. When the angel looked down at Sam, he saw the guy was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It made him smile before he remember that Sam has an older brother who will probably want to kill him for having Sam out so late without contact. Oh well, not like he could do much, besides it leaves Dean and Cas some alone time.

He softly hummed a tune he remembered from Heaven. He remembred a time when Castiel was still very young and learning the ways of being an angel, how to protect and watch over them. Ever since Lucifer's rebellion, all angels were taught to love and care for humans at a young age. Cas was different from all of them though. Gabriel knew that from the second he saw him. Angels loved him, but he never saw himself as anything special. It got to the point where Gabriel would go up to Castiel and they would talk about anything and everything. Humans, the thought of freedom, Cas even asked Gabriel what it was like being an archangel. So powerful and feared amongst all creatures, even angels themselves. The greatest weapon Heaven had to own. Gabriel honestly had to think about it. To him, he felt like an everyday Joe, but he didn't realize how others viewed him and his brothers.

That's when Gabriel just looked at the younger Cas and smiled before telling him he felt no different then anyone else in Heaven.

Then ol' Dad wanted him to warn Mary about the fact she'd be having Dad's son, which to Gabriel was kind of awkward, but he did it anyway. When he came back him and Cas just became closer. It was like they wer best friends. Only thing that caused the two to separate was the fact that Gabriel left.

Of course, Gabriel eventually ran into his little brother again and luckily, Cas wasn't one to hold a grudge. Not on Gabriel anyway, sure he was shocked to see Gabriel when popped up, but things still seemed slightly awkward.

Eventually the feeling of Sam stirring made Gabriel snap out of old memories and remember the new ones him and Sam were making. He looked at Sam and chuckled.

"Morning Samshine. Damn, your hair really is perfect huh? Guess you've never heard of bedhead with hair like that." He joked at how Sam's hair was literally the way it was when they laid there last night.

"What time is it?" He mumbled before he rubbed his eyes and Gabriel shrugged.

"Probably some time around six. Why?"

Sam just shrugged and mumbled something about being curious. When Sam unlocked his phone, Gabriel could see all the messages and phone calls. He was starting to get that bad feeling inside that Sam was going to leave him. Then he saw Sam just type out 'i'm fine' before locking the phone and curling up next to Gabriel for what seemed like a little more sleep.

Who could blame the guy, Sam lived on practically no sleep at all. Considering he had the option to sleep in a little, why wouldn't he take the opportunity? Gabriel just ran his hand through the males hair as he watched the clouds become visible and softly sighed. Last night was probably the best night he's ever had, and the two never thought of sex. Gabriel never had something like this before, always one night stands and leaving before anyone woke up, but with Sam he was able to travel the world with someone then lay under stars and 'sleep' - it was more of get lost in thought enough to foget where you were and what time it was - with Sam and wake up to him still being there by him.

A couple hours passed by before Gabriel's moose finally woke up. He looked over at him, giving a soft grin.

"He's alive!!"

Sam gave him an annoyed look since he literally just woke up and was still getting groggy. The giant yawned and finally sat up. Gabriel scooted close to him before he sat cruss-cross.

"Samsquatch. I've been awake for hours and I've been thinking.." The way the angel went silent for a moment made Sam look at him, wondering if things were okay.

"About?" Sam questioned, wanting the trickster to spit it out instead of dragging it out.

"I know things just happened last night, but since I'm on the Wanted list in Heaven from how I've helped you with the apocalypse, and now we're kind of a thing, which puts you in danger as well.."

"Gabriel what is it."

"I was wondering if you would accept one of my feathers for protection when I'm not around? I'm not running off or anything, but you and Dean do your family business and I still have to lay low, which means I can't come along all the time, so the feather thing seemed to be the next best option." The way Gabriel actually looked nervous made the Winchester smile.

"Of course I'd wear it."

Gabriel perked up at the words before he nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he reopened them and now had a golden feather in his hand.

"Considering my wings are huge, I figured I'd try to find the smallest I could find." The feather was nearly a foot long, but Sam took it and realized Gabriel even hooked it on a chain.

"Figured it may be easier if you worse it around your neck." He said as he seemed to fidget a little. When Sam put the feather around his neck, Gabriel smiled.

"Just a heads up, my feather only works for you. It is a symbol of not only our bond, but a sign in which angels, as well as other creatures, around will know you cannot be messed with without facing extreme consequences. Angels, they're more likely to follow that and will leave you alone. Others, well, that's more of their choice but between you and me, they're not that bright."

Sam looked at it, cradling it in his hand before he looked at Gabriel.

"Now, how about we get back to Dean's before he tries to rip my head off?"


	9. chapter 9

When Gabriel took the back to the hideout, Sam walked up to the door but was met by Dean before could even step foot into the place.

"Where were you last night?" Dean's voice wasn't anywhere near angered, it was more like he was just curious. It was a little odd to Sam since his brother had blown him up the night before. Not like Sam was going to blame him since the way they were when Gabriel and Cas saved them.

"I was hanging out with Gabriel." Sam figured there was no point in lying since Dean was bound to see the angel behind him eventually.

"Is that a feather?" Sam looked down at the feather around his neck and nodded.

"Yeah, Gabe gave it to me."

"Why?"

Sam now wondered if he should tell Dean or if he should wait until Castiel explained it. Luckily, Gabriel saved him.

"It's just a gift shrimp, don't get jealous or anything." Dean shot the archangel a look that said he was already annoyed by the guys presence.

Sam walked past Dean and walked into the kitchen to see Cas sitting at the bar.

"Hey Cas." Cas looked at him and was about to greet him but froze when seeing the feather. Sam noticed and looked down at his new necklace.

"Oh, yeah, Gabriel gave it to me before we headed back."

"I see." Cas cleared his throat and seemed to just stare at the feather.

Sam looked at the angel, his eyebrows furrowing together a little.

"What's wrong?" Cas shook his head as if it was nothing.

"I just haven't seen anyone wear Gabriel's feather before. It looks nice on you Sam." Sam blinked a little before he looked down at the feather.

"Thanks." He smirked a little before he started to think while making himself a salad - luckily Gabriel thought about him when going to the grocery since the guy mainly had sweets - Gabriel has been around for a millineum and even if Cas hadn't seen Gabriel until a few years back, it was interesting to Sam that Cas hasn't seen anyone wear Gabriel's feather before. After all, he couldn't have been the only one the guy gave it to right?

His train of thought was interrupted by Gabriel coming in.

"Heeey baby bro, I knew you'd be in here somewhere." Cas was still looking at the feather and it only took a mere second for Gabriel to realize it. Sam seemed to look up the second Gabriel motioned for Cas to follow him and watched as they left his view. Out of curiosity, Sam waited for them to disappear from his view before he followed. He leaned and heard Cas speak first.

"You bonded with him?!" Gabriel shooshed him before he spoke.

"Calm down, I didn't bond my grace with his soul or anything. I just gave him my feather in case he needed protecting."

"Gabriel, are you sure about this? You never bonded with anyone before, but you give him your feather like it's no big deal? If an angel finds out it's your feather, you know they won't think twice and will use him as bait to get to you. I know you don't want to put Sam in that situation Gabriel but-"

"Cas. I know there are consequences if someone finds out it's mine.. You're the only being I can be serious with, so I'm going to tell you this. I care about Sam alright, and if my feather giving him the protection he needs means I could end up dying then I'll give him all my feathers. You know as well as I do as long as that feather stays in his person, regardless of whether they kidnap him or not, they can't lay a finger in him. I've never given anyone one if my feathers because I never felt the connection I have with Sam. It's weird. Even the times he got pissed off at me from the many Tuesdays I had him suffer through, or whether he was annoyed with me popping up every ten minutes, I still felt drawn to the guy. The years I spent hiding were Hell, I'll tell you that much. Before you say anything more, think if it was flipped where you and Dean were in my situation. You know you'd want to do the same."

There was a long silence before Sam went back to making his meal, thinking about what Gabriel said. When he heard the two come back in, he looked up and acted like he didn't just hear Gabriel confess things to Cas.

"Everything alright?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean." Gabriel said before he took a sucker from a jar near Sam. Sam nodded before he took his salad and went to sit at the bar.

"Hey, do you have a laptop or something?" Sam as before taking a bite. Gabriel nodded and snapped it up in front of him.

"Th'nks" He said as he chewed and opened up the laptop. He began searching for any signs of something him and Dean could do. Sure he liked staying with Gabriel, but he knew they had to leave eventually.

It took hours of sitting and staring at a screen before he finally found something. He looked over the headlines and it made him freeze for as he read the article before he opened up more articles, thinking the editor made a couple errors, but they all said that same thing and his eyes widened. According to the articles, there were more then fifteen men, women and children who had their eyes 'scortched out of their head'

"Oh God." Gabriel walked over and looked at Sam who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Watchya calling my dad for Samster?"

Gabriel looked over the article Sam was reading before he froze.

"Oh Father.."


	10. chapter 10

_Hey guys, I decided to sneak in someone in this Chapter. His name is Remiel, known to be the book of Enoch as a fallen angel (was the Friday and possibly replaced by Phanuel) Hope this all works out x.x_

Shortly after finding out about the case, Sam, Dean and Cas were getting ready to head out. They didn't have much to pack but they did want to find out a little more about the case before leaving, either that or it was Sam's excuse for wanting to stay for a couple minutes longer.

Gabriel looked over Sam as he watched the guy look through the articles he had ran across.

"Sure you don't want me to come Moose? Cas and I could go off and cover ground faster while you two asked the locals and looked up information." Gabriel knew it was dangerous but he couldn't help but feel a little clingy when it came to Sam. It's been years for crying out loud and Gabriel just now confessed his feelings to Sam and now Sam carried his feather and things just seemed to be getting better.

"Gabe, as much as I would like for you to come, you know that can't happen. Last thing we need is the wrong angel to see you're alive. I'll be sure to call for you if we need the help though."

Sam gave a smile as he stood and pulled the archangel into a hug. Gabriel didn't seem to mind the affection since he always wanted Sam's affection.

"Alright gigantor, but you have to promise that when everything's taken care of that you call me and we can get some more alone time in." Gabriel seemed to bury his face in the males chest since he was much shorter. When he looked at Sam, Sam only smirked and nodded.

"Just make sure it's something I know how to do, like swimming or hiking." Gabriel let out a low whistle.

"Man if I see you in some swimwear I don't think I'll manage to keep my hands off you Samsquatch," Gabriel checked the male out in a joking manner before he looked back up at him before adding, " but I'll see what I can do."

Sam rolled his eyes before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel made sure he got at least a full sixty seconds of the kiss before he allowed the male to pull away.

"Alright you two, remember our agreement." Dean commented as he entered the room, only catching the end of what happened.

"Sorry Dean-o, just thought I'd give my prince a good luck kiss." Dean made a small face before he ignored the archangel.

"Come on Sammy, we gotta get going."

Sam nodded before he peeled away from Gabriel and walked over to Dean.

""Where's Cas?"

"Waiting on us outside."

Sam started to head out with Dean since he basically said his goodbye to Gabriel already. When they got outside, Dean nodded to Cas.

"Alright, let's go." Cas grabbed into them both and in a flash they showed up near the Impala.

"Oh, hello beautiful." Dean muttered to his car as he stroked the hood. He opened the drivers side

Sam and Cas followed suit, getting in the car with Dean before they drove off to Youngstown, Ohio. While they drove, Sam looked back at Cas from mirror.

"Do you know who would do something like this? I mean, it sounds like an angel gone mad."

"No, I have no idea. If it was an angel, I'm sure they have their reasons as to why they'd kill so many humans." At least that's what everyone hoped for. Sam looked out the window and sighed. All he could think about was what the two angels spoke about earlier. His mind was racing over all the stuff that happened in the course of two days. Gabriel coming back, Gabriel saving them, kissing Gabriel and now recieving a feather as a gift from Gabriel and finding out it's the first time Gabriel has ever done anything like it.

Before Sam realized it, they were already checked into a hotel. Sam looked at the place before he gave a sigh and walked into the room.

"I'm going out to see if I can find anything. I'll keep in touch." Cas said before Dean gave a nod and Cas vanished. Sam set up his laptop and stretched as he and Dean began to suit up to question the police on the new found body.

After finally getting ready and driving to the station, Dean and Sam flashed the badges before they were able to talk to the officer that responded to the call.

"Anything...strange about the victim?"

"What you mean besides they were missing their eyes just like the others? No."

"Was there any relation to the bodies? Any of them at all?"

The officer shook his head as Sam and Dean went back and forth between asking questions. Though the answers weren't much help, they were given a file of the victims and the condition they were found in. Dean looked through the file before Sam gave the man a card.

"Give us a call if anything else comes up."

The guy nodded before the boys walked out. Dean now trying to get ahold of Cas to see how he's holding up, no response. Dean didn't take it to heart though since the angel could have been busy.

"Alright, so we go back to the hotel and hope that we can find some leads until Cas calls back." Sam nodded as he looked through the file. When they got back to the hotel, Sam was quick to get in the laptop and search for anything new that they could find now that they had more information.

"So none of these people have anything in common. At least not from what I can find." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Remember, Cas said angels don't do this unless they have a reason."

"What if it's not an angel though?"

"What do you mean? The way their eyes are burned out of their skull clearly proves it has to have been an angel."

"Yeah, I guess you're right there. I just hope Cas can find something."

Sam mumbled as he started to look some more in case he had overlooked something.

Hours past and still no word from Cas. Dean got to the point where he was staring at his phone.

"Something's not right Sammy. He said he'd keep in touch. He hasn't even called to let us know that he's had no luck so far."

"Calm down, I'm sure Cas can handle himself."

Dean was getting just as antsy as Sam was but they both tried to act like they weren't. An angel killing people left and right just didn't seem right.

Meanwhile, Cas was starting to regain conciousness he didn't even know he lost. Last thing he remembered was walking down a street, listening to see if he heard anything and now he was here. He blinked a little before he looked up at the figure in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as he stood chained.

"Ramiel?.."

"Hiya Castiel long time, tell me, how's my brother Gabe doin'?"


	11. chapter 11

When it got late enough, the two brothers went to bed, still no word from Cas. It was only when Dean woke up to see there was nothing from his angel friend, when he woke Sammy up and insisted they went out to look for him. After all, he couldn't be far since the angel was somewhere in the town. They decided to spilt up and call one another if they found something since they were more likely to find something faster apart.

It felt like they searched the entire town before Sam finally found Castiel's phone and immediately called Dean.

"Dean, I found Cas' phone. It was by some street near an old church that looks like it's been here for years."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

Sam ended the call before he wondered if maybe he should contact Gabriel to see if he could help, even if Dean wouldn't have liked it very well. Before Sam could even send the guy a text, he heard a gust of wind and turned to see Gabriel.

"How did you-"

"Guardian Samzilla, means I can hear you when you need help."

"Alright, well Cas is missing. He went to look around, see if he could spot any bad angel mojo and never called us back."

"Maybe he's still looking, you know he likes to be thorough." Sam waved the phone that belonged to the angel for Gabriel to see.

"Okay maybe not."

"We need your help. Is there any way you can contact Castiel?"

"Well, there's angel radio."

"Great, let's do it."

"But I'll be risking a chance others hear me as well." Sam sighed.

"Of course." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of another way.

"I'll do it though."

"Gabriel, you don't have to."

"Sammy, I love the concern, but my baby brother is out there with who knows who. Besides, it's the only thing we got right now since I'm assuming you guys have no leads yet."

Dean showed up and looked at Sam.

"Why's he here?"

"Relax bucko I'm helping you find your precious angel toy. Now shut up so I can focus."

Gabriel took a deep breath before trying to widdle it down to just Cas. He had no doubt someone else may have heard him though.

'Cassie, if you hear this, give me something' of course it was all spoke in Enochian and he waited for a little bit before he got a response which also gave Gabriel a small signal as to where they needed to head.

"Casanova said he is dark, dusty, and he's not alone. Apparently I have a fan."

"That look like the place?" Dean pointed to the old church building.

"Kinda obvious if you ask me Dean-o. I mean angels an old church? How much more cliche can you get? It does feel like he's close by though."

"Look, it's a start alright. Let's just go in and check the place out. If it's clean we'll move on."

Sam gave a shrug as if saying it was worth a shot before he started to head up to the church. When Sam walked into the church, a cough was given from the dust but he began to look around, soon having to turn the flashlight on. When the others came in, Dean walked over to the front, now standing by the alter and looked around. Sam had gone to the back of the church while Gabriel looked around the front. Eventually Sam called them all to the back.

"Dean, Gabriel!" When they showed up, Sam was pointing a flashlight to a hole in the floor. The way it looked below, it was like a tunnel. Dean and Sam looked at each other before taking a deep breath and began to do rock paper scissors to see who went down. When Sam ended up being the one to go down, he gave a huff. Gabriel looked at the two.

"Did you two just rock paper scissor to see who went down? That's so cute." Dean gave him a look before he looked back at Sam who was scooting down into the hole. Gabriel went next then Dean followed suit. When they got down there, Sam was beginning to walk down a path. Gabriel looked around and muttered,

"This would explain how he feels so close."

As they followed the path for a good ten minutes, they finally came to a door. Sam looked back at Gabriel before causiously opening it. When no one was behind it waiting to kill them, he let out a small breath he had been holding. Gabriel then took lead since he could easily find out where the missing angel was. When they got to the door, they found out it was easy to open as well. When they looked in, they were greeted to Cas tied up and bleeding a little from clearly taking a few punches.

"Cas!" Dean ran over to him and began to free the angel.

"You guys have to get out of here." Cas looked as if he was about to pass out. Dean shook his head.

"We're not leaving until we roast the asshole who did this. Who did this anyway?"

Cas looked up at Gabriel and coughed a little.

"Remiel."

By Gabriel's expression, Sam could tell this guy wasn't good news.

"Who's Remiel?"

"He was an archangel and one of the first to ever fall behind Lucifer. Sam, you, Dean, and Cassie need to get out of here. This guy is-"

"I'm what?"

Gabriel turned around and it was clear there was major tension in the room. Sam went to help Dean free Cas and when he was free, the three stood there, Dean and Sam holding Cas up as he tried to heal himself.

"Heya Gabe."

"Remmy, it's been what, couple millineum? Man, how time flies. What's been going on?"

"Oh nothing, just exploring Father's creation. Up until I heard you died because of Lucifer, at least that's what everyone's been saying, I knew something had to be off about that." Remiel looked over at the three in the corner before catching a glimpse of the feather in Sam's neck. He gasped and gave a smile.

"You bonded with this guy? Is that why Dad kicked you out?"

"He didn't kick me out. I ran away, long before I met Sam."

"Does he know what you've done though?"

"No."

"Then maybe I should go tell him, after all it is what you did to me when I met Margaret."

"Oh come on you're not still upset about Maggy are you? I was young Remmy I didn't know-"

"Oh you knew Gabriel. You can't pull the wool over my eyes like you did Father. I was one of the good kids. I listened to Father when he said to do something and what did you do? You turned everything into a joke. You never took things seriously but Father forbid it if he disiplined the baby of the bunch right? He thought if he disiplined Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and I that you'd shape up."

"Remiel, I-"

"Save the damn sob story Gabriel. I messed up one time and you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Lucifer and I covered your ass more times then we can count and look at where it's got us. I lost everything because of you."

Sam watched as Gabriel sat there getting yelled at before he looked over at Dean and remembered the times Dean covered for him when they were younger.

"Remmy, do you think it was easy for Dad to punish you, caste you down when you were one of the best he had. He wasn't happy about it and when I saw what he did I wanted to take it back. I didn't know he was going to banish you. I didn't understand why you mated with Maggy, but-"

"Now you do. You're in love with that human over there and are scared of what Dad will do huh?" Gabriel stayed silent.

"Why are you here Remiel?"

"I'm here because I want you to feel the same pain I did when Dad ordered Margaret to die after I fell."

"Remmy, no please-"

"It's too late Gabriel. I've been waiting for centuries for you to fall in love. I've watched you as you fell for this guy after saving him. I've prepared myself for this moment. If you think that feather will keep me away, you got another thing coming brother."

The fallen archangel pulled out an angel blade and readied it to throw at the Winchester, knowing the feather could only protect from minor injuries. As the blade was thrown, now hurling towards Sam faster than Sam could react, Gabriel was quick to flash in front of him.

"No!" Sam yelled as he witnessed the blade pierce Gabriel in the chest.


	12. chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay! I've been working since Wednesday of last week and I've been exhausted, but I finally managed to write another chapter for those who wanted to know what_ happened

Sam felt sick. His knees were weak and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. After finally getting to be with the angel, confessing feelings and everything.. Of course something had to go wrong. He looked at Gabriel who was just laying there and wait.. something seemed off.

Sam looked at the body and his eyebrows drew together a little from confusion. The body had no shadowed wings like other angels had when they died. Then Sam heard a choked gasp before he looked up and saw Remiel had a blade through his chest and Gabriel was standing behind him. Sam felt a wave of relief hit him as he looked down and saw the Gabriel that got stabbed vanished, hinting it was just some clone.

When the fallen archangel dropped to the ground, Gabriel sighed before he wiped the blade off.

"I'm sorry brother." He eventually looked at Sam and saw all the other angels fled after Remiel was stabbed. Sam wanted to run over and hug the angel, but also yell at him for making him think he died in front of him. But instead, Sam walked over to Gabriel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gabe.."

"It's okay BFG, he was a little crazy from the get go. I guess it's pretty obvious I favored them both growing up. I do have to admit, I was a troublemaker back then and man I was ignorant." He shook his head as he looked at Sam.

"Trust me, we both were." Gabriel smirked at the hunter and looked Dean and Cas who were heading out to the car. Sam looked back at them before he looked at Gabriel.

"You alright? You know that was a cruel trick you played. I was about to put a hole in his chest." Gabriel patted Sam's cheek and shook his head.

"Sammy, when it comes to my family, you need to stay away. Last thing I want is them touching what's mine." He winked and made Sam scoff before he rolled his eyes. Gabriel started to walk and he beaconed Sam to follow.

"Come on Samsperella, I think we gave Romeo and Juliet enough time out there." Sam followed, smirking and shaking his head.

When they all finally arrived back at the bunker, Dean went to his room, which Cas followed since he was basically Dean's lost puppy who just returned to his owner, and the other two stayed in the main room of the bunker. Gabriel looked at Sam before he smirked and snapped.

With the snap, a fort made of blankets, pillows, and chairs appeared along with popcorn, candy, and alcohol appeared. Sam looked at the stuff that appeared and looked at Gabriel with a tilt of his head. He was never able to do anything like this when he was younger, though he wasn't completely oblivious to what this was, he still wasn't quite sure of what to do. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and lead him to his fort. When he snapped his fingers again a sign appeared that said "Only Moose and Gabe allowed" he then looked at Sam.

"Think of this as our second date." Sam smirked at the mention of a second date before Gabriel crawled into the fort.

"What movie do you want to watch moosey?" Sam looked at Gabriel before he started to think of a movie to watch.

"Hm, well if this is going to run into an all night thing, we could try to watch a movie from each genre," he didn't know when he'd pass out, but he was determined to try to watch a couple movies at least, "I guess we can start with horror, so how about Dead Silence? It's a pretty good movie." Gabriel laughed a little.

"The way your life is, I thought horror movies would be the last you'd want to watch, but alright possessed puppets it is." He gave a snap and Dead Slience was in and they were sitting through previews. Sam looked at Gabriel.

"So, what happened with Remiel?" Gabriel sighed as he looked down.

"Well, I was young and didn't understand what it meant to be in love, keep in mind I was still in heaven at this time, and it was way before Cassie, only reason Cas knows about him is because he and other angels heard stories about him. He was one of the first 200 to fall and it was kind of my fault.. Remmy was in love with a woman, human woman, and it's forbidden for us to fall in love with humans because it could lead to abominations and it's chaos. I found out he was in love and I started to telling angels about it and it got to Dad in no time. I felt bad watching him and Dad argue and Dad just banished him down. Not long after, Maggy died of a heart attack. Now I know what he felt like when he was in love. He also wanted me to expirence what it felt like losing you, but it takes more than a trip down guilt lane to keep me from taking an angel blade, or anything for that matter, for you." Gabriel looked at him and gave a little grin.

Sam smirked back before he leaned down a little and kissed the angel, the kiss lasted a couple minutes before Sam pulled back, placing his head on Gabe's.

"Thank you." Gabriel gave a shrug.

"It's what I do Samster." He chuckled lightly before he kissed the hunter quickly. Before the movie started, Gabriel snapped up some pillows to support their backs before he made Sam lay on his back. Sam laid back without questioning before he felt Gabriel's head rest on his chest. He grinned before putting his arm around the angel and looked up at the movie started.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm back from the depths of Hell guys and Luci said hi._

Sam didn't even make it to the end of the movie. They only had about twenty minutes left of it before Gabriel realized that Sam had past out, which only left the guy to shake his head a little. Eventually, Gabriel got restless after the movie had ended and he was left to just lay there. Of course he didn't mind laying by Sam, but it got boring when nothing was going on. So, Gabriel slowly got up and replaced his body with a pillow, in case Sam woke up from his absence, and walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything remotely sweet. Seeing nothing that suited his craving, he sighed and decided to see if anyone wanted to quickly run to the store with him or not. When he got to Dean's door, he froze and started to listen in case anything was going on that he would regret walking in on. When he leaned in, he could hear the two talking.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Dean I'm fine. It won't take long to heal myself."

Dean had looked at Cas with the face that was mixed with worry and the expression "don't fucking lie to me" Cas just rolled his eyes.

"Dean. I'm fine, I promise."

"Alright, fine. So how did he know Gabriel would come after you? You'd think he'd kidnap Sam or something."

"He took me because Gabriel and I share a bond not many angels have. It's not a romantic bond, but a brotherly bond. Sure, we all consider each other bothers and sisters, but when worst comes to worst, most end up turning on one another. My case would be the best example, fleeing Heaven to help you and Sam out then opening purgatory to steal the souls, plus all the other stuff I've done that's unforgivable, stuff angels still hate me for, but Gabriel's always been there. He knows what it's like and for that he doesn't have me for it, he's learned to look past it all."

Dean just looked at Cas, it reminded him of the times him and Sam had betrayed one another before yet still come back together. Though Cas' story was a little different, it was still that brotherly bond thing.

"How long have you two had this bond?"

Cas looked at him and gave the slightest smirk.

"Ever since I was a fledgling. I was told back then I was... different from everyone else. Even back then some angels admired me and some hated me. Gabriel showed up out of nowhere and started to talk to me. I admired Gabriel just like everyone else did. He was one of the four greatest angels and I never expected him to come and talk to me like it was an everyday thing. At first I was nervous. I thought this was some test to prove how loyal we were and was terrified to talk about how I wished to go to Earth someday and learn about the humans that God was creating. But, eventually I realized it wasn't and he was just doing it because it's Gabriel. We talked for days at a time, even after he went to spread the word to Mary, when he came back it was like he never left."

Cas then looked down, as if this story had a sad ending.

"Then he ran away huh?"

Cas nodded before he looked back at Dean.

"I didn't hate him for it. Heaven was chaotic with Lucifer and Michael fighting and God being gone, so it was understandable that Gabriel felt the need to leave, but I thought he would come back like he did before.. but he didn't and we met again when he was the trickster a few years back."

Gabriel looked at the ground as he listened, he was glad to know Cas didn't hate him for what he did, but he did feel bad knowing Cas had waited for him only to find out he wasn't coming back.

Instead of knocking and asking if both wanted anything, he knocked lightly and waited for someone to answer. Turns out it was Dean who answered.

"Hey Deanie Weenie, you wouldn't mind if I stole my bro from you for a little bit? No? Okay, thanks!"

With a snap both Cas and Gabriel were gone and Dean was left to mutter 'fucking angels' to himself and closed his door.

When they landed, they were at a grocery store nearby. Cas looked at Gabriel as if he was telling him he was in the middle of something.

"Rekax Cas, Dean will be there when you get back, I just thought we could have some time alone, maybe talk a little like old times y'know?"

That's when Gabriel saw a little sprlark go off in Cas' eyes and his vessel relax as if Cas was definitely okay with disappearing on Dean now. Gabriel smirked and grabbed a basket before he started to look around at some of the food choices.

"So Castiel, anything new since I died and came back?" Cas shrugged and looked over some of the food as well since he knew what Dean would like after seeing the guys eating habits for a few years.

"Nothing you've probably seen."

"Alright you got me there. What about you and Dean, anything going on there?"

Gabriel gave his eyebrows a wiggle towards his little brother before he grabbed a few items and walked to the sweets.

"If you mean bonding, then no. I don't think Dean's the bonding type."

"Don't know until you try it kid."

Cas looked at Gabriel and nodded a little before he looked at the pies. Dean would probably love one if he got one. To his understanding, Sam always forgot the pie or gave him cake instead. Gabriel noticed the look Cas gave the pies and laughed a little.

"Alright Romeo, go ahead and get Juliet a pie."

Cas looked at Gabriel as if asking he was sure before he grabbed an apple pie, hoping Dean would like it before he put it in the basket.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews (every review, not just the recent ones, sometimes I feel like a bad writer so it helps y'know_ )

When the two got back from shopping, the bunker was quite, hinting that everyone that could sleep was asleep. So they knocked they're voice levels down a knotch. While putting food away, Gabriel looked at Cas then back down at the fresh fruits and vegatables he got for a certain giant.

"Hey Cas, about me leaving heaven without saying anything.."

Cas looked at him with that face that could make you melt into a puddle. It nearly made Gabriel just run over and hug him, cry a little and apologize, but instead he looked at his little brother and gave a little sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know this is all water under the bridge, but I can't help but feel a little guilty." Cas tilt his head a little and his eyebrows came together only slightly.

"Is this one of those soap opera moments Sam tries to have with Dean?"

Gabriel ran his hand over his face.

"Oh Castiel," he laughed a little, "I'm not looking for you to confess your feelings for me or hit me on the chest in dramatic anger, I just want to let you know I'm sorry for leaving you without telling you what was going on."

"Well, for starters, I would never want to hit you on the chest. I think you've been through enough pain, and I don't believe I have any feelings to confess."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and finished putting the rabbit food up.

"You really have nothing to be sorry for Gabriel. I eventually found out why you left. I was never mad at you for it. You were still a brother to me more than any angel has ever been."

Gabriel patted him on the back and grinned before he nodded.

"All I needed to hear kiddo. Now, what's you're plan with the pie? Trying to get Ol' Dean to play with your pistol instead of the ones in his trunk or are you just trying to kiss his ass?"

This earned another confused look from Cas.

"I don't have a pistol..."

Eventually Cas realized what Gabriel was meaning and he just sighed and looked away.

"No, those are not my intentions. He's just been stressed out lately so I thought a pie would help him relax."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows a little before he turned and grabbed a candy bar he bought from the store.

"Whatever you say Cas. If anything happens though, make sure Sam and I don't hear it."

The two ended up talking away the night while the other two slept. Though when the time the boys usually woke up was nearing, Gabriel started to make a breakfast for Sam and Cas heated the pie up, figuring Dean would like a nice and warm pie when he woke up since he hated just about everything Sam liked.

Gabriel had a kiss the chef apron on and was making a vegetarian-like breakfast burritos, having orange juice and a banana placed on the table ready to hand to Sam while he waited. Okay, so this was probably definition of either wanting to get laid or wanting to be a total sap, but hey when did Sam ever really get a hot breakfast made by a hot guy? Sure, Dean cooked here and there but Sam's still missing half the package there.

Eventually Gabriel heard footsteps and being around long enough he knew they were Sam's and following behind him was Dean. Gabe looked at Cas, seeing the guy looked like a nervous wreck.

"Just don't spill the hot pie on him and you'll be fine."

Gabriel mumbled to his brother as he turned the stove on a low setting and turned to watch Cas.

When Dean stepped out from behind his taller brother, Cas saw him rub his face before running the hand through his hear. Gabriel gave a nod as if it was the green light. Carefully, Cas walked over to Dean with a slice of warm apple pie on a plate and cleared his throat.

"Dean, I.. uh I got you this when Gabriel and I went shopping. I thought maybe you'd like it since you haven't had any in a while."

Sam looked over when he saw the bee-loving angel give his brother a slice of pie. He smirked when he saw Dean's eyes light up a little. Dean then looked over at Sam and smirked as he took the pie.

"Must be Christmas, eh?"

He moved his eyes to the pie as he held it up a little.

"Actually Christmas isn't-"

"Thanks Cas." Dean cut him off, knowing the beloved angel would just tell him how Christmas isn't for a couple month. Sam chuckled a little and Cas took it as a sign that Dean was just joking and gave a little nod.

"You're welcome Dean." He looked over at Gabriel who gave him a thumbs up before he turned back to the food he was cooking. When Dean left for the table, Cas followed him, which left Gabriel to reveal his surprise to Sam. Of course Sam already knew because of the smell and the fact that Gabriel had an apron on.

Sam walked over to the archangel and kissed him on the head.

"That's not what my apron meant." Gabriel commented when he looked up at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and gave a little grin before he leaned down to actually kiss Gabriel.

"Happy?"

"Very. You have orange juice and a banana over there until this is done. And if you and Dean have any plans, cancel them. Unless it's work because we have plans." He looked at Sam and smirked before winking as Sam was about to take a bite of his banana.

Sam hesitated before he bit into it and nodded. After swallowing it, he looked over Gabriel.

"Do I get any hints?"

A small smirk began to grow into more of a smile.


	15. chapter 15

_Ever just read your own work sometimes and think "damn I wonder what happens next?" then realize you have to know what happens next in order to keep the story going?_

It only took about ten minutes before Sam's breakfast was finished and on a plate. Gabriel took the apron off and walked into the room and sat at the table they tended to eat at all the time. Sam followed behind, still wanting to know his hints. When everyone was seated, he looked at Sam and hummed thoughtfully.

"Alright Sam-a-lam, you get three hints. One hint for each place."

Sam was already eating when Gabriel spoke, but he nodded, ignoring any looks from the two beside them. If anything, Dean was too focused on the pie and Cas was focused on the one eating the pie so it's not like they were really paying any attention.

"First hint, this place is based on someone who no one has ever seen, every woman feared him until one day he just disappeared, but the world never forgot him."

Sam had that look that said he was basically trying to think of the hint. One hint wasn't much for him, but it definitely left him to think, which everyone knew Sammy had a thing for puzzles.

Gabriel knew this would leave the Winchester to think, and may even drive the man crazy if he thought about it too much about it.

"After you eat and clean up, I'll take you to it."

Sam cleared his throat and nodded as he finished the first breakfast burrito.

"Alright," he turned to his brother and the angel gawking at him, "you got anything planned?"

Dean looked up, which was the first time he also realized Cas was looking at him and it took him off guard a little.

"Jesus, Cas, I think we need to go over what personal space means again." He backed his chair up a little to give himself space from the angel, not knowing that it actually the angel to feel a little hurt, which was new to him.

Gabriel noticed the slight change in the fellow angels face. Hell, the guys known him forever so it's gotten to the point where he could basically detect any expression from the angel and know what's wrong right off the bat. He looked at Sam, then gave Cas a look as if to say he shouldn't take what Dean said personal.

Dean didn't catch anything, of course, so after pointing out the lack of personal space from Cas, he looked at Sam to answer his question.

"Nah, I don't think anything big is going on. If you want to go on a date, go ahead."

He patted Sam's back before looked at Gabriel and looked a little confused since he didn't why Gabriel was giving that look. Eventually he shrugged it off and stood, taking the plate and looked at Cas, giving him a nod.

"Thanks for the pie."

Cas looked up at him but noticed Dean was already walking back to the kitchen, he sighed lightly.

"You're welcome."

Gabriel let out a little laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oy Vey." Cas tilt his head.

"I don't see anything comical about any of this."

"Cassie, you are basically putty in Dean's hands and he doesn't know what to make of it. Have you told Dean how you feel?"

"I feel fine, I don't see why Dean should be told-"

"Cas, come on, I know you've been on this planet long enough to know that's not what I meant. Tell Dean how you feel about him. Just rip it off like a band-aid."

Sam looked at Cas and Gabriel before he crossed his arms over his chest since he was now finished with his food.

"I dunno if that would be a good move to play. Dean isn't one to like sappy moments, in fact, it turns him in the opposite direction you want him in. I'd say just wait until Dean figures it out himself."

"No offense Gabriel, but Sam makes a good point."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air a little.

"Alright, I give it tonight. If nothing is going on by the time morning comes, I'm taking matters into my own hands. I'm tired of you two dancing around each other, I don't care if Sam is right about the mushy gushy feelings or not. You two need to open your eyes and sniff the damn roses."

"Gabriel I-"

"No Gabriel this or Gabriel that. You heard what I said Caster." He pointed to the angel before he gave a smirk to show he wasn't being really stern just making it known he will do what he has to if he has to. Cas sighed before he looked at Sam.

"Fine."

Dean came back and realized everything was quiet. He looked around at everyone and rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, either you guys are talking about me or someone said something somebody didn't like."

No one said anything which left Dean to sigh.

"Alright, well, if anyone needs me I'll over there looking up porn."

He grabbed the laptop and walked over to a different table were there wasn't as much tension. Cas looked at Gabriel and gave a huff before he disappeared and Gabriel just shrugged before he looked at Sam.

"So let's go get ready, shall we?"

Sam got up while Gabriel took the plate and cup before one headed to kitchen and the other to the showers. Gabriel spent some time actually cleaning the kitchen versus snapping his fingers since he knew he could waste some time while Sam got ready. When the dishes were finished, he made his way to the younger Winchester's room and walked in only to see the human had just gotten out of the shower, which meant he only had a towel around his waist.

This may actually be the first time Gabriel had blushed over something like that.

"Oh my Father please give me the strength..."

He didn't even have to finish the sentence before Sam turned and rolled his eyes, giving that small flash of a smile.

"Please, it's not that big of a deal y'know." Gabriel gave a little scoff.

"Oh honey, you couldn't be more wrong."


	16. chapter 16

After finally being ready and not have to worry about brothers arguing or whatever else could possibly be a road block for the date Gabriel had planned for them, they were finally alone enough to see if Sam had guessed where they were going and to leave.

"So any luck Samzilla?"

"Not really, no. And believe me I've thinking about it since you told me the hint."

Gabriel smirked a little.

"Well, there's always the next one, right?" He nudged the other playfully before he snapped his fingers and they landed somewhere in what appeared to be London. Sammy gave a confused look at the archangel.

"Don't hate me kid, since I know we've been to one museum before, but I know how you're into serial killers, I thought you may like to go to the infamous Jack the Ripper museum." He gave a little shrug as if it was no big deal. Sam on the other hand was shocked. His eyes widened a little and he looked around until he spotted the museum they were in front of and stared at it before looking at Gabriel.

"Jack the Ripper?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. Gabriel just gave a nod.

"If you don't like the idea we can-"

"Are you kidding? Dean always makes fun of me for liking these things, so there's no way in hell he would want to take the chance in riding a plane to England just to let me see this place. Of course I want to stay and check it out." Sam almost looked like a little kid seeing a firetruck or spaceship for the first time, it was actually kinda cute.

"Alright, well let's get this show going shall we?"

Back at the bunker, Cas was thinking over what Gabriel and Sam said. Both had valid points and both scared him. If he did what Gabriel said to do, tell Dean how he feels, Dean could turn the other way and never want anything to do with Cas ever again. If he didn't, like Sam suggested, he would end up having to face the Gabriel doing something about it.. and that was a little scary. The angel took a deep breath and sighed lightly before Dean had walked back in from where ever he had been.

"Anything you want to do since the lovebirds are gone?"

Cas looked off to the side, really not knowing what the hell it is they could do.

"Uh, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could sit here and stare at in another or go somewhere, get some drinks going and hang out, or we could just ignore one another's presence and go separate ways."

Cas definitely didn't want the last, he eventually looked at Dean before he shrugged.

"Last time it took me a whole liquor store to get drunk, you sure you want to take me somewhere like that?"

"Cas, you're the only person here at the moment. If I didn't want you to go with me I wouldn't have asked."

"Alright.. Then, I guess we can get drinks and hang out."

Dean gave a nod before he went to get his jacket and made his way to the car before he could even put the seatbelt on he realized Cas was already in there, which caused him to jump a little.

"Dammit Cas, next time make some kind of noise."

Cas looked at him with his eyebrows drawing together before he nodded.

"Right, sorry."

After that, Dean started the Impala and drove out of the garage and made his way to the nearest bar.

Sam was having the best time of his life, again. It seemed the past couple of days with Gabriel have been nothing but fun. Gabriel was having fun just watching Sam geek out over the stuff like Catherine Eddowes being the second woman to die on September 30th and Constable Watkins being the officer that found her. He would go into detail about the littlest things, like how the cart near the waxwork was a cart used to move the bodies to the morgue and what not. Honestly, Gabriel knew about all this already, but it was cute to see Sam in one of his happy places

Castiel looked outside the window and all that went through his head were the options to tell Dean or to risk letting it fall into Gabe's hands. Dean could tell something was on Cas' mind either the way he's been so silent.

"You okay there Cas?"

Cas looked over at the brunette in the driver's seat and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Dean just shrugged before he finally pulled into the bar.

"You just seem a little out of it." He took the keys out and opened the door, Cas doing the same, before he got out, closed the door and headed for the entrance, holding the door open for Cas.

When they walked in, Dean lead him to a table and watched as the angel seemed to fidget a little. Dean just figured he was nervous about the whole trying to act human thing in a bar where he wouldn't be able to get drunk unless it meant drinking every last drop they had to offer.

"Hey, just relax. It's not like the people in here are really sober enough to actually notice anything."

Cas gave a little nod, even though that wasn't what he was nervous about. He took a deep breath.

"Dean, I need to tell you-"

"Hang on Cas." Dean motioned a hand up to catch the waitresses eyes before he ordered for them both, since he figured Cas wouldn't really know what he wanted. When the waitress walked away, it was painfully obvious that Dean was checking her out and it made Cas frown a little. Why should he tell Dean about his feelings when Dean obviously didn't like him.

Dean eventually looked back at him and smirked.

"What was it you were saying?"

"Uh, nothing. I realized it was really important." Dean just nodded.

"Oh, alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Cas literally had no idea how he was going to do this. After all, it was Dean. The chances of the guy actually liking him back were slim, very VERY slim. Dean was all about one night stands and never settling down. Which meant he wouldn't look at Cas the way Cas would like him to. After all, Dean has said several times that he considered Cas family.

After a couple hours of small chat and several rounds of alcohol it was nearing the point where Cas was getting a little tipsy, which one could only imagine how Dean was getting.

Dean wasn't fall on his ass, in the bathroom with Cas holding his hair back vomiting drunk yet. But he was pretty drunk. He planned to get drunk enough to relax but not enough to where he would forget this night. He definitely didn't want that. Judging by Cas' look, it seemed like the guy did want to say something. Come on now, Dean has lived with Sam for thirty something years so he knew when someone was holding back something. Sure Cas was different than Sam by a long shot, but Dean also knew Cas for quite a few years which meant he knew how to put two and two together.

"What's on your mind Cas?" He looked at the angel, obviously not going to buy any of that 'nothing' bullshit he knew Cas would try to pull.

"It's nothing Dean." He muttered.

"Cas, whatever is going on you know I could help. I've done it before. So tell me what's going on. Is it angel radio business or something?"

Cas only shook his head. This was nothing compared to what the two have done together in the past. This was personal. He doubted Dean would even talk to him about this if he brought it up since he wasn't big on romantic feelings.

"Dean.."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel on the other hand were having a time of their lives. The museum that Gabriel took Sam to was definitely a good thing, something they could do together to ease their mind off everything that has happened. Though Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about how things were going with the eldest Winchester and his own little brother.

Sam was quick to distract him as he posed in front of one of the displays. It was a pretty stupid pose but Gabriel took the picture anyway and laughed. They weren't really allowed to take pictures, but who really cared? If anything Gabriel could wipe their memory in one clean swipe.

"Alright buck-o, are we finished here or was there anything else you wanted to look at?"

"I think we're done. Why?"

"Well you do know there's more than just this on our night together right?"

Oh right.

"Okay, well where to now?"

"I had planned three events, but I think I'll skip to the last one just because I'm hungry."

Okay sure angels don't eat, but Gabriel was a special case and we all knew that. The guy ate sweets like no one else so yes he was 'hungry'.

"Yeah, I could eat as well" Sam commented as he looked at the archangel. "So where to now?"

Gabriel grinned before he put his hand on Sam's shoulder and they flew off.

* * *

Dean and Cas ended up finishing at the bar and when they got into the impala, Cas was silent until Dean spoke up on the way down the road.

"Okay, we waited until we were alone, now tell me what is wrong."

Cas knew he couldn't hold it back anymore. He's made Dean wait this long and if he didn't say anything Gabriel would.

"Dean… I don't know humans usually say these things, but I think I have romantic feelings for you."

That nearly caused Dean to swerve into a ditch when he looked at Cas. He straightened the car up quickly before he glanced at Cas in pure shock.

"You what?"

Before Cas could repeat himself, Dean shook his head.

"No. You can't-"

How should he put this? He did love Cas. God, he loved him so much it hurt sometimes. But that's the problem. Dean had seen Cas die and come back so many times that he knew one day Cas may not come back and if they stepped up in their relationship, he would end up hating himself later on. Witnessing each other die when friends was one thing but being together… That wouldn't end well for anyone.

Feeling as if he should tell Cas there was no way they could be together, knowing Cas would probably be upset about that was better than having to deal with heartache later on. He's seen how Sam was with Jess when she died.

"Cas. No. We can't be together. It just isn't happening."

Cas could feel his vessel's heart just sink into his stomach as he looked at Dean before he looked out the window, falling silent as he stared. He was now regretting on telling Dean and wondering if he should have just let Gabriel do it. At least it would have saved him the achy feeling of being turned down in person.

He knew that was going to be the answer and he knew it would have probably hurt, but he had no idea it would hurt this much..

* * *

Sam opened his eyes when they landed, that is after he had caught himself from nearly falling, and he looked around. What he saw was amazing.

"Welcome to the Stonehenge in England Samikins." Gabriel smirked as he watched his boyfriend look around. While Sam stared in awe, it gave Gabriel time to snap things together.

"This is amazing Gabriel. thank yo-" He turned to thank the guy and saw Gabriel sitting on a blanket in the grass with food and wine set out, a picnic basket set aside.

He smirked and gave a light chuckle.

"Never knew you were so romantic." He joked as he looked at the angel.

Gabriel shrugged and gave a wink.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Moose."


	18. Chapter 18

Did Dean feel bad about turning Cas down, hell yeah he did, but one had to take into consideration how Dean was just not suitable for relationships, at least that's how he saw it. Sure he loved Cas. Loved every little ounce of grace that angel had - he wouldn't admit that out loud of course - and he wasn't just turning him down because of the fact hunting was never a job you could be happy and have relationships or because he knew either he would eventually die on the job or Cas would… There was also the fact that Dean has ALWAYS been one to just do a one night stand and check girls out in the bars they went to, now dating may be complicated at times, but Dean knew damn well he couldn't look at other people if he was with Cas. Now, that wasn't really a huge problem, he could probably stop. But this was now a habit of Dean's. You see a pretty girl, look her over, give a small smirk, this was almost like a reflex if that even made since and the last thing Dean wanted was to hurt Cas because of him doing something that stupid.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean was relieved since it had been nothing but silence in the impala. He sighed lightly as he watched Cas walk off to go wherever. Since there was no use sticking around or trying to talk to Cas about things, Dean just headed off to his room to listen to music and possibly look at porn.

Cas went into the room he considered his and looked at the TV and the little bed that he never used. He walked back out since he knew Dean wasn't around and looked around the bunker like it was his first time there. Cas couldn't shake the thought of how every day from now on, he would have to look at Dean like nothing happened. He would have to listen to how Dean got laid like it didn't hurt him. He had to hope that he wouldn't blow up on the guy and ask the million questions that were going through his head. He couldn't bare to handle all that. So, he left. He didn't bother leaving a note or anything, he just walked out of the bunker and walked down the road. The only notice he left was through angel radio to Gabriel, without actually using his name, stating that he had left the bunker and didn't plan on coming back any time soon.

Gabriel and Sam were off doing that whole cheesy coupley thing. Y'know the whole eating, laughing, joking, and eventually laying out and looking at the stars, occasionally making out. The usual. That is until Gabriel heard through angel radio about Cas. He knew damn well Cas would not just randomly leave. There had to be a reason and Gabriel had an idea what that reason was.

"I hate to cut this amazing date short BFG but we have bad news. Cas left the bunker and isn't coming back for a while. I think I know why too."

Sam looked at Gabriel with that unbelieveable expression. He sighed and nodded, knowing he should try to help with whatever was going on.

"Alright, let's go." He looked at the archangel and gave a partial smirk.

Just like that they were back in the bunker and like Gabriel said there was no sign of Cas. Sam looked at Gabriel since he said he knew why the younger angel would have left like he did. Gabriel motioned for Sam to follow him before he began to lead the other through the halls and stopped at Dean's door. No real surprise there. Gabriel looked at Sam before he looked like he was about to knock. But no, it's not that simple. You do not mess with Gabriel's little bro like that. Instead of knocking, Gabriel ended up punching the door in. Wasn't too hard given he was a fucking angel.

Dean jumped nearly a mile high and quickly put his 'magazine' down.

"What the hell man?!" He was obviously pissed. You do not barge in on a man who is looking at porn. Just doesn't happen.

"What did you do to Cassidilla?" Gabriel could care less what Dean was doing. He needed to hear the damage so he could fix it.

"What are you talking about? We just went to a bar and talked and came home. What happened?"

"So he didn't tell you anything?"

Dean looked at Gabriel and then to Sam before he sighed. '

"He told me he had the hots for me but I told him nothing could happen. He seemed upset but that's it."

Both the archangel and Sam's eyes widened.

"You what." They seemed to say in unison.

"What? Nothing can happen between us, you know how relationships are for us Sam, back me up here."

"Dean, you're forgetting this is Cas. He isn't some random guy or girl in a bar who has nothing to do with what we do for a living. He is an angel, he has dealt with more stuff then we have before we even existed. He was there through it all. If anyone could be capable of being with hunters like us, it's most likely Gabriel or Cas."

"Yeah and Sam already called dibs on me." Gabriel had to make sure that was clear even though it was already pretty damn clear.

Sam looked over his brother before he crossed his arms and rose his eyebrows.

"This isn't about hunters and relationships is it? You already know that Cas could handle the hunts. So what is it?"

Dean looked away and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. There's a reason you turned Cas down because I know you have been dancing around your feelings for him for years."

Dean looked at his brother, clearly aggravated that they were related and knew how to read one another so well.

"I don't want to hurt him okay. That's why."

Gabriel rose his eyebrows in shock.

"Well well well, looks like badass Dean has a soft spot, that isn't his brother, after all."

Dean looked at Gabriel, clearly annoyed with him.

"What are you talking about, we all know you wouldn't hurt him." Sam ignored his boyfriend for a minute to question his older brother.

"Sam, in case you haven't noticed over the years, I'm the guy that goes to a bar, has a one night stand and leaves it at that. Cas doesn't deserve that. Plus, say we do get together and we go out somewhere. What happens if old habits kick in and I check someone out?"

Sam sighed deeply and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, if you really don't think you two should get together, then don't. But at least tell him your reasoning." He hesitated before he looked over his brother. "But you should know that it's okay to be scared. You never had a real relationship except with Lisa. But Cas is different. He knows how you are and that it would take some time for you to get use to it all. Your fears could be keeping you from something that could potentially be the best thing you've ever had. We've faced a lot of things, Dean. Things others are scared of, things we've been scared of, why shouldn't you face this one like all the others?"

Okay, Sam had a point there. Dean has faced many of his fears before.

He looked down and nodded.

"You're right. I should give it a shot or at least talk to him about it.." He started to walk out of his room, not knowing Cas wasn't here.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel commented before Dean could get too far, "Cas left. He said he probably won't be back any time soon, so good luck finding him."


	19. chapter 19

_Sorry for being gone for so long! Work Holidays little bit of friend/family drama = stressed out author with no modivation. In fact, I had to reread some of the story because I forgot : I also decided to add Mary in due to something I have planned. Oh, and apologies for this chapter not being as good, I'm honestly exhausted both mentally and physically._

"Damn." Dean muttered before he looked at the two for a second before nearly running out of the bunker and looked around. He instantly started to pray to Cas. "Cas.. buddy, listen. Can we just talk. I know youre mad at me and probably don't want anything to do with me right now, but just here me out.. I… I said all that because I fear the stupid things I can do. I mean, let's face it here, I haven't had much luck with relationships. But, you're different. I was stuck with the thought of losing you due to my job when you're the one who's always been there by my side for it. You kept me going, you and Sammy always have. I know I'm worried, not because of other people like I told Sam. Truth is I'm scared of losing you. I've lost you so many times Cas.. It tears me up every single time. All I homeslty want is for you to not be in danger because of me. You being with me results in you ending up as a prime target and I don't want that. But, dammit Cas, I also can't stand to go until my death not knowing what could have happened to us. I don't want to miss out on the best relationship I could ever have just because I'm too stubborn. Please, I know it's not a shot in the dark, but I'm willing to give us a chance.."

At some point during the prayer for Cas, the angel popped up behind him, listening to everything he was saying.

"Dean.." Castiel looked over the human before he started to think on whether or not he should be with Dean.

"I'm not going to do this yes no thing you have going on. So, if you're going to be with me, you better be sure this is what you want." Crossing his arms, the angel looked like he was nearly fed up. Dean gulped due to being nervous but nodded.

"I'm sure, and I'm sorry." Cas nodded slowly at the apology before he looked at the ground.

"Alright," he said before looking back at Dean, "it's set then." Dean fidgeted a little before he nodded again. Now came the awkward silence. The angel in front of him soon turned and went inside, leaving Dean to look up and murmur a small thank you and sighed lightly before going in. When he walked in, Sam was on the laptop, looking for some possible hunts. He looked over at the kitchen and saw Gabriel searching for food and Cas was somewhere else. Dean still felt something was wrong. He didn't know what of course since he sucked at the whole reading people thing. Soon enough, the hunter went to the kitchen himself and got a beer. After popping it open and barely getting a sip in, he felt his phone buzz and looked at it. It was Mary asking for some help on a case. He honestly loved it when his mom asked for help since it gave them bonding time.

"Sammy!" He called out as he rounded the corner to his younger brother, seeing Gabriel and Sam give each other a kiss before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Mom text me, she's needing help with some witch case." Dean looked at the two before Sam nodded and looked at Gabriel wondering if he was coming. Gabriel shook his head.

"Sammy, I can't go hunt with you. All the dates I've been taking you on have been risky enough, going hunting is worse, but look. I'll be watching over you two and if you need help then I'll come, until then this ass has a date with that chair and the tv." He smirked as he gently nudged Sam. Dean looked at Gabriel and gave face.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed that this case isn't anything serious." He muttered, ignoring the look Sam was giving him. Eventually, Dean went off to get packed to meet their mom. Sam looked at Gabriel and sighed softly.

"It's not going to be easy to focus with you here." He said as he looked up at the guy who was standing beside him.

"Yeah, well it won't be easy with me ten feet from you. All you'll think about is making out instead of killing the bitch in front of you." He said as he draped his arms around the hunters neck and looked at him with an admiring look.

"I'll be watching, and you'll be done in no time. Trust me that witch will hate the day she walks into the same room with Dean and Sam Winchester couple feet away with guns that have witch-killing bullets in them." He chuckled lightly before he leaned down and kissed the male softly. The way Sam's arms had seemed to instantly wrap around Gabriel's waist made him hate his decision on staying behind, but it was for the best since he wasn't sure if this witch was in cahoots with brother and after the whole Remiel thing, he was sure word was already spreading. Whether people believed it or not..

Soon enough, Gabriel pulled himself away from Sam and nodded his head towards the way Dean went.

"Go get your stuff packed so you can go. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back." He winked and smiled as he had to force himself to walk away so he would crawl into the others lap and demand attention like a needy kitten or puppy. Sam smirked before he got up, knowing Gabriel was obviously struggling with staying behind.

After everyone was packed and ready to go - even waiting thirty extra minutes to see whether or not Dean could find Cas and tell him what was going on - the two eventually ended up in the Impala and heading to Missouri.

"What's going on with you and Cas. I thought you two discussed things?"

"We did. He said he didn't want this yes no stuff and that I needed to make up my mind. I told him I wanted to be with him and he said alright then went inside. I dunno what's wrong with him."

"Hm, well, my guess would be he is probably wondering if you really want this or if you're just doing it because you feel bad for how upset he was."

"Hell if I know. Let's focus on the case and we'll figure this all out when we head back, alright?"

Sam nodded before he sent his mom a message for her to send all she knew to them. When he got it, he read it out loud to Dean, informing him how their mom found hex bags and other stuff that just screamed witch. Problem was, she was having a hard time pinpointing the witch, after all she was still trying to figure out technology.

When the two got there, Sam showed her how to track someone easily. Of course with three heads put together to find one witch, it didn't take long. It was the encounter that brought them problems. They hadn't met a witch this talented since Rowena and that was saying something. Eventually, one was against a wall gasping the air, one was knocked out and the other was trying to get up after getting some damage done from a voodoo doll. Sam was the one against the wall, Mary was unconscious, and Dean was in pain. Okay, this wasn't fair. Dean tried to inch his way to the gun before getting a needle in the side which felt like a thousand and one to piercing into his rib bone. Sam hated having to call Gabriel but he prayed to him and within no time the angel was leaning against the wall behind the witch and checking his fingernails out.

"Matilda! Long time, should definitely catch up sometime. But listen, to catch you up, that's my moose you have against the wall and I'm going to have to say you should know better than to mess with my man." He smirked deviously before he went to snap but stopped when she pulled something out.

"Tsk, tsk, Gabriel. You know me, I always come prepared." She said before she pulled out a book that looks all too familiar. It was one of those books that should never be in the wrong hands. She had it bookmarked on a certain page, ingredients already mixed and before Gabriel could flash over and snag the book she started the chant. It was like Gabriel was frozen in his tracks and had no power to stop her.

"Gabriel!" Sam called out to his boyfriend as he struggled despite knowing it was no use.

The very second she finished, a shot rang through Sam's ears and he looked over to see Dean had gotten to the gun. Sam dropped down and had to catch his balance before he looked at Dean, who despite the struggle, picked their mom up and gave a grunt before he called out to the other two.

"Come on." Sam went to Gabriel after nodding to Dean. Gabriel seemed to be looking around and had a confused look on his face.

"Gabe, you okay? What did she do to you?" Sam asked as he looked at the archangel. Gabriel looked at him, eyebrows drawing close.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking to? Most importantly, who the hell are you?"


	20. chapter 20

_Here is a chapter that is a little bit better than the last one, sorry for some of it seeming rushed. It's mainly due to be nearly passing out at the keyboard. Please forgive me._

Sam looked at the archangel, finding it hard to swallow or even breathe for that matter.

"G-Gabriel… I'm talking to you. You…You" Damn what does he say? What exactly happened with Gabriel? He looked over his boyfriend and jusy felt nothing but a pain in his chest. It was like someone literally grabbed his heart and squeezed it until all the contents just splat onto the floor. He found himself forcing tears back.

"Lets get out of here first." He muttered, grabbing the guys arm and leading him out. Though to Gabriel, he didn't know who was grabbing him but went ahead and followed. When getting outside, Sam looked at him.

"Do you really now know who you are?" Sam asked as he looked at Gabriel with a look that showed he was hoping this was some sick joke. The brunette just looked him over and shook his head.

"Sorry bug guy, but I think I would remember someone as huge as you." He said as he crossed his arms and looked the hunter over.

"Do you know who you are?" When Sam was given that 'oh shit' look, he could feel things just feel so weighted down on his shoulders. Sam sighed softly before he looked to Dean and his mom before looking back at Gabriel.

"If you come with us, I'll explain everything." He said as he motioned to the Impala. Gabriel gave him a look that showed he was unsure on whether or not to trust the guy before he nodded hesitantly and walked over to the car to get in. Sam gave Dean a look that pretty much told his brother not to mention anything. Of course, Dean respected his brothers wish and didn't say a thing as they headed home.

When arriving, Sam lead Gabriel into the main room and offered him a seat before he sighed as he grabbed his laptop and looked at Dean.

"Get Cas, we're going to need him." He muttered before he looked at Gabriel.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and start with who you are. This will sound crazy, but trust me when I say this is all the truth. You're name is Gabriel. You are an unknown age due to what you are. You are one of the top four archangels, in fact, you're the youngest one. You're brothers, in order, are Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. Yes, the Devil is your brother. You ran off because of some family drama referring to Lucifer and Michael. You hate conflict but love pulling pranks on people. You also love sweets." The look he was getting from Gabriel proved he was listening but wondering if Sam needed help. So, Sam continued.

"Castiel, the guy Dean went to get, is one of your fellow brothers. You and every angel alive refer to everyone as their brother or sister. You apparently use to take care of Cas for a while until you ran off. Then, there's us. We were together until really up to a couple seconds ago, when you interfered with a witch and her spell caused you to lose your memory." Sam gulped a little as he looked over Gabriel hoping jogging his memory would help him. Eventually Cas and Dean showed up and Sam sighed in relief.

"Finally. Cas, I was hoping be able to help him out." Castiel looked a the archangel before sitting down and sighed lightly.

"I don't know how much of help I can be when it comes to this, but… for Gabriel I will try." He said as he looked at the eldest angel. While Sam and Cas seemed to go through Gabriel's lively hood, Gabriel looked at them and still had the look of confusion. Clearly no matter what they told him, it wasn't sinking in. Cas looked over him and sighed softly.

"What kind of spell did she put on him?" He asked quietly as he looked at Sam. Sam only shrugged.

"I don't know, but he doesn't know anything. Not who he is, what he is, or who we are... nothing." Sam sounded upset of course. He honeslty felt like this was his fault since Gabriel wouldn't have come if he wasn't in danger. He just wanted his angel back. This was probably just as painful as it was losing Dean. Gabriel ended up looking at them.

"So, you're Sam, he's Cas and that guy is Dean," He said as he pointed to each male in the room, "I'm Gabriel the archangel, Castiel is a regular angel who is my brother, Sam is my boyfriend and Dean is Sam's brother, right? And you guys… hunt bad creatures? I'm your guardian and not long ago a witch was about to do whatever to you, but I interfered?" He questioned as he looked at everyone, trying to make sure he had this right. He could either assume they all needed to go into a Looney bin, or that they were telling the truth. He would probably go with the latter on this one.

"Alright." He said as he looked at them, seeming to rather calmly accept everything he was told, which through Sam for a loop before he looked at everyone and nodded before looking at Gabriel. He gave a soft sigh, looking at the other with a saddened look. Dean looked at everyone before clapping his hands together.

"Who wants pie?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

The next morning finally came and Sam was still trying to figure out how the hell they could get Gabriel's memories back. Was this like amnesia? Or, possibly just short term memory loss or, had the worst one came and this was permanent? Either way, Sam wasn't thrilled about it of course.

The youngest Winchester walked into the kitchen before seeing Gabriel wander around and look a little panicked. What the hell? Sam rushed over and grabbed the angel.

"Gabe! Calm down." He muttered before he looked over him. Gabriel froze and looked over the hunter before his brows came to a close once again.

"Who are you?"

Not this again…

"It's me, Sam. We went through this yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabriel-"

"Who's Gabriel?"

Dammit. Either this spell was a reoccurring thing or Gabriel was messing with him.

"You're Gabriel. I told you all this yesterday.." He said as he soon realized Cas was beside him. Judging by the angels actions he was puzzled too.

"Maybe we need to take drastic measures?" He said before he looked at Sam before looking back at Gabriel. Damn, damn, damn, as much as he hated this he knew he had to.

"Fine, get him here somehow." He said rather bitterly.

It didn't take longer than thirty minutes before Sam looked over to see a certain demon and Sam sighed, hoping this was going to work.

"Hey Moose, Squirrel." Crowley nodded to the two brothers before looking at Gabriel and his eyes widened a little.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He smirked rather deviously at the archangel.

"We need your help." Sam said as he looked at Crowley with that 'i mean business' look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for being patient guys! I hope you guys have a nice New Year and enjoy the Chapter!_

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with God's baby boy over there?" Crowley asked, nodding over to Gabriel who was standing a couple feet away from the Winchester's. Sam looked at the supposed King of Hell and couldn't help but remember why he hated doing business with the guy. Luckily for Sam, Crowley seemed to be desperate for Dean to be his friend, which meant the demon was pretty much putty in their hands.

"Yes, it does." Sam said just before Gabriel realized they were apparently talking about him. Gabriel started to pay a little more attention to see what the three strangers were talking about and the short funny looking one in a black coat called him 'God's baby boy'. Who is this God person? Crowley gave the tallest Winchester a look like he was waiting for an explanation as to why he was there. Why did he care about one of the four most powerful weapons heaven had to offer?

"Gabriel came to save Dean and I from this witch. Just before she was about to do whatever spell on me, Gabriel interfered, which caused him to get what was suppose to be meant for me. It wiped his entire memory and he knows nothing of anything of himself, much less about the world in general. Since you have connections with Rowena, we were hoping you could contact her to-"

"Wait, you're telling me you called me here just to get ahold of my dearly hated mother to save someone who could potentially kill me?" Crowley looked at the two like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Uh, yeah." Sam looked at the demon, crossing his arms. "Look, if you help us, I'm sure Gabriel won't do anything to you as long as you dont spread the word of him being alive. You know as well as I do that he isn't much of a fighter anyway."

Crowley tilt his head a little in a 'touché' manner before he sighed. "Fine, if I get that bitch of a witch here to help your angel problem know that-"

"Yeah, we owe you one just try to find Rowena." Crowley gave Sam a look before he glanced at Gabriel.

"He really doesn't remember anything?" Sam shook his head at the demon. Crowley gave a 'hm' before he vanished and Sam turned back to Gabriel.

"Well," Dean started as he looked at the archangel and his brother, "I wouldn't worry too much Sammy, we've dealt with a lot worse."

"Yeah, I know... I just hate that it was Gabriel and not me."

Gabriel looked at them with that quizzical look. After all, he didn't know who this Gabriel was. With the way they were looking at him and talking made him feel like it was him, but he didn't know for sure.

After a while, Dean and Cas went out to get some food, as well as some candy since Sam mentioned that Gabriel would probably want some since he was assuming the males habits were still the same despite him not having memory of it. Sam decided to stay back and keep watch of Gabriel, which only made him feel a little sad since he didnt know what to say or rather do for that matter. While he was alone, he started to do some research on what spell could have possibly been used. After all, they had a similar problem with Dean. Though Dean just ended up losing his memory gradually versus it being all at omce and having no legit memory of existence in general. Dean at least knew who he was for a while, hence the reason they need Rowena to tell them what has happened. Plus, Sam wasn't sure on whether or not things were different due to Gabriel being a celestial being.

While Sam sat and typed away, looking for the spell used - this would be obviously a lot easier with Rowena helping but Sam was desperate right now - Gabriel came up and looked at him.

"Dude, have you ever heard of getting a haircut?" Sam looked at Gabriel and clenched his jaw a little before he lightly scoffed, almost laughing. Even after losing his memory, Gabriel still picked on him. Wow.. Sam didn't realize how much he missed Gabriel. He looked down and took a deep breath before he looked at the angel.

"Yeah, but my boyfriend really likes it so I decided to keep it." He commented, looking at the candy loving male in front of him, even shutting his laptop a little.

"Well, I guess it could be fun to pull on." Gabriel added as he winked and sat beside the hunter. "Who are you again?"

"Sam." He said after swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam ended up clearing it as well, to make sure his voice didn't crack.

"Alright Sam, do me a favor. Since I don't know you, but I'm assuming you clearly know me, would you mind telling me about what happened and about who I am?"

Sam looked at the angel. Okay, for starters it was weird hearing the angel say his name like that.. Aside from that, what if this was some sort of ammesia and all Sam needed to do was refresh Gabe's mind?

"Alright," he said as he moved a little in his seat. "Well, for starters, your name is Gabriel." Gabriel nodded as he looked at the other male he was next to.

"You are an angel, more specifically, you're an archangel. That means you have specific powers that I don't have because I'm human. You are also immortal while I am not so you can't die easily, while I can." Gabriel looked at Sam with that annoyed look.

"Sam, was it? Yeah, I know what means."

"You do?"

"Yeah, who doesn't know what an angel is or what being immortal and human and all that?"

Okay, so maybe not all or Gabriel's memory was wiped. Obviously, he knew what the general knowledge of things are.

"Plus, I used your phone to look up some of the stuff that weird talking guy said."

Oh, that explained it..

"Right, okay, well your brother is the devil and he tried to kill you a while back so you have been hiding. You don't talk to your dad anymore due to family issues. Oh, and your dad is God who likes to go by Chuck."

"Wait, the God who created the world? He's my dad?" He asked, only knowing from what he read. How he managed to learn to use a phone was something no one knew except Gabriel, but it made Sam's life a little easier since he didn't have to explained every word he said.

"Yep, turns out he isn't as great as you think." Gabriel made the silent 'oh' as he looked aside.

"Alright, well what about you? You said something about having a boyfriend, is that the short guy with bow legs?"

Sam nearly threw up in his mouth at the mere thought.

"No, thats my brother."

"Oh, what about the other guy with the weird voice?"

"No, that's a demon who we use when we need help."

"Is it that guy in the trench coat next to the bow legged guy, he was pretty cute?"

"No, okay first of all, these people have names. The bow legged guy, my brother, is named Dean. The funny talking one is Crowley, and the one in the trench coat is my _brother's_ boyfriend Castiel who is also your brother."

"Oh, alright. Well, tell me about this boyfriend of yours. I'll tell you if you should introduce us or not." He jokingly winked at Sam before crossing his arms. Sam took a semi-deep breath. Talking about Gabriel, easy. Talking about him in front of him when he didn't know it was him.. kinda hard.

"Alright, well, he uh.. is shorter than me. He loves to joke around and.." Sam looked at Gabriel as he soon hesitated before speaking again, "he's down right the best person I have ever met aside him my brother. He's very selfless and protective. He does anything in his power to make sure I'm safe since he knows how dangerous my job is but he also knows when not to meddle in and let me figure things out on my own. He can be an ass at times but is also the sweetest person once you really get to know him. He's funny, despite how much I know he sometimes will joke to cover up the pain he has built up. He's stronger than he lets on considering how much he has been through. He's the kind of person who you want to just hug and kiss and never let him go. I love him more than anything and can't wait to have him back." Sam even had a couple tears in his eyes before he looked down and took a shaky breath.

"Wow, he sounds really lucky. I don't even know you and know that whomever youre talking about must really mean a lot to you. What's the guys name?" Sam looked at the angel and softened a little before he muttered.

"Gabriel. His name.. is Gabriel."


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm hoping this chapter makes sense, also forgive me for I suck at being Rowena and Crowley._

 _Side Note: Happy New Year Everyone!_

Before Gabriel could say much more, Crowley popped up with Rowena in tow, neither looked too thrilled to be there.

"Alright, Moose. you got your end of the bargin, I expect mine in return."

"Name it."

"You get his memory back, I want to have a word with him... privately." Crowley said as he looked at Sam then looked at Gabriel.

"Fine." Sam said as he slapped the special handcuffs onto Rowena's wrists to make sure she didn't do anything to get away before he lead her to the table. Sam didn't think much about why Crowley needed his boyfriend, he was just focused on getting his beloved angel back. It hurt him more than really anything had. That heart wrenching pain in his chest when Gabriel looked at him with eyes of a stranger or when he remembered he couldn't hug or kiss the angel since there was no memory of them being together... Yeah, it all hurt way too much for him to care much as to why a demon wanted to talk to the archangel alone. Plus, what was there to worry about? Think about it, if Gabriel got pissed off at the supposed 'King of Hell' he would just snap and poof, the guy would be smoke.

Rowena looked at her son and the Winchester before looking at them with disbelief.

"Are you serious? You guys can't leave me alone for five minutes can you? Especially you Fergus." She glared at her son before sighing and looked at Sam. "Are the cuffs really necessary?"

"Yes, they are." He said as he crossed his arms. "What do you know about a spell that wipes total memory?"

"Right to business, huh?" She joked only slightly before noticing this apparently wasn't a good time to joke around. She then slumped over a little and sighed. "You're gonna have to be more specific than that Samuel."

"A witch, she planning to do this spell on me but Gabriel got in the way-"

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Rowena looked at Sam and Crowley, then at the only other male in the room at the time. She cleared her throat before looking down and nodding slightly, "Continue." Sam's eyebrow arched up due to slight confusion but he shrugged it off before continuing.

"Gabriel got in the way and it wiped his memory completely. He doesn't remember any of who he is other than what I have told him and doesn't remember us." Rowena looked over the angel and hummed to herself.

"A spell powerful enough to cause an archangel to forget... well that narrowed it down quickly." She commented before looking at Sam.

"So?" He looked at her with anticipation written in his eyes as well as on his face, may have even been stamped on his forehead.

"So, before I tell you what you have to do to free him, first, tell me why he saved you in the first place." Rowena looked over Gabriel before looking at Sam.

"We were... uh.." he didn't really want to say it in front of Gabriel since the guy didn't know anything unless he actually knew the Gabriel Sam loved was him.

"Oooh, well this will be interesting." Sam gave her a look, that 'why do you care' look. Rowena just shrugged.

"When you find out someone who posed as Loki, or a trickster in general was actually someone much more important, you start to wonder why a life as pathetic as yours meant enough for him to risk getting hit." She got up and lifted her wrists, having them in front of Sam since he knew she couldn't work with these on. Sam looked at her, feeling like this was some trick, to which Rowena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I promise not to do anything that doesn't help." Sam, though still feeling uneasy about it, unlocked her cuffs, keeping a close eye on her. She walked over to Gabriel and smirked at him.

"Hold still." With that, she placed a hand on his head. Sam looked at her, clearly confused.

"I'm trying to make sure the spell I believe it is, is the one we're dealing with." She murmured as she took her hand off, soon looking at Sam. "It's not... but I do know what it is and how to fix it.. Though it's more difficult than the other way would have been." She looked at Gabriel. "I actually feel sorry for him." She muttered before she looked at Sam.

"So.. what do I have to do?"

"I think it's best for me to tell you when Dean and the other one is here because you won't be able to do this alone."

Sam just slowly nodded and looked at Gabriel who looked confused. After all, someone just touched his head and they were all talking about him like he wasn't there. Kind of annoying really.

When Dean and Cas finally returned, Sam was nearly on the edge of his seat due to desperately wanting to know how to get Gabriel back.

"Wait a minute, why do you need Gabe?" Dean asked Crowley, ignoring just about the rest of the stuff said because demon wanting to talk to an angel was never really too good sounding. After all, Cas and Crowley had a thing... which was odd.. but also didn't end well. Think about the the things Crowley could do with an archangel on his side.. that wasn't Lucifer anyway.

"Dean, this is serious." Sam said as he looked at his brother before looking at the witch. "What do we have to do Rowena?" He asked after getting Dean's attention. Rowena sighed, clearly just wanting a break from everyone.

"Gabriel's memories aren't forgotten or wiped clear, they're locked up."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you, and whomever you decide to go with, have to subconciously go in and unlock the memories. It will be like you entering Gabriel's dream, though not a dream but true events that he remembers and find a way to unlock them."

"How do you know this exactly? You didn't even look anything up."

"I've been around along time Sam, this may not be a commonly used spell, but it's not unknown."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. How were they suppose to unlock them? What did that even mean? Did this mean he would get to see what Gabriel's life was like before having met the guy?

"So, who do you want to take with you?"

"How many can I take?"

"At least one, it's a reassurance thing. You may not be able to die in there, but the memories will feel so real you'll think you can and having someone there to fight off whatever will help and trust me Gabriel will have a lot of those type of memories."

Sam looked at his angel before sighing. "Alright, I want to take... Cas."


	23. Chapter 23

_It hurt writing the end of this chapter for the main fact that it's a referance to someone's death, but... yknow it's fine. x_x_

Honestly, Dean wasn't even upset for not getting chosen, in fact, he was glad since he wasn't a fan the angel anyway. He looked at Sam.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What other choice do I have Dean?" Sam said as he looked at Dean with that worried look, mainly worried for Gabriel. Dean looked away, not saying anything after that. Sam looked at Cas.

"Are you okay with coming along?"

"Even though I will see memories of what use to be... I will go with you." Ever since the day Dean asked for Cas to watch over Sam, Cas believed Dean would be proud of him. Dean being proud of him was the best feeling he ever felt too.

Sam seemed to nod before looking at Rowena then at Gabriel and his heart just seemed to have a moment of weakness. He looked back at Rowena and nodded.

"What do you need to get started."

It only took about a couple hours before Rowena got all the ingredients she needed and another thirty minutes for her to get it all arranged the way it required. Sam, Cas, and Gabriel were all placed in lounge chairs. Each one laying on one and Rowena gave each one a small cup of they were suppose to drink up, which Sam could only assume it was then stuff for the spell. After drinking it, Sam closed his eyes before hearing Rowena say the words. Apparently it worked since she started to become an echo to him.

"Open your eyes Sam." he heard Cas say, causing Sam to open them and look around. It was nothing but a green field, puffy clouds floating above with the that nature smell that one could never quite describe the right way. The sun seemed like it was near setting for the day.

"It's beautiful." Sam murmured.

Cas started to say something, but before he could say anything else they both heard what they could only assume were angels. The two started to walk over to the sound, walking over a hill, they saw a group of angels. Sam didn't recognize them, which was why he was lucky to have Cas with him.

"That one," Cas pointed to the eldest looking one, "is Michael." He then started to go down the line from the ones that looked the eldest to the youngest, "Raphael, Lucifer, and..." he pointed to the youngest one who didn't seem to be paying one bit of attention to whatever Michael was saying, "Gabriel."

Sam looked at them all, being within reach of hearing and seeing them all. He watched, fully intrigued with his boyfriend's past.

"Alright, Dad said we need to do some training while he's working." Michael seemed to start out as he and Raphael stood in front of the others.

"Lucifer, you're first." Michael said as he stepped back, letting Lucifer stand and follow him. They both stood across one another with blades in their hands. Obviously not angel blades, honeslty Sam couldn't figure out what kind of blade they were using.. Sam watched as Lucifer and Michael began their training, one flashing away and popping up behind the other -Aka Michael- one tricking the other with a clone -aka Lucifer- and so one until eventually Michael stabbed Lucifer, winning the fight.

After explaining to Lucifer what he did wrong and told him he did a good job otherwise, Michael turned to Gabriel. Sam was so caught up in their fight that he didn't even notice what happened to Gabriel. Before he knew it, Michael called out to Gabriel. When Sam looked over where Michael was heading, he noticed Gabriel was playing with a dog that had popped up in the field somehow. Eventually, Gabriel went back to Michael realizing it was his turn and ended up getting lectured a little for how he was not suppose to run off during training.

"How old is he now?"

"We don't have a real age like humans do, but judging by his grace, he's around 300 years old here. That's like 10 years old for your guys."

Sam nodded slowly as he went to watch Gabriel go against Raphael, or he thought he was. Soon, he heard talking amongst the angels.

"I don't want to fight though!"

"Gabriel, I don't care what you want to do, Dad said we have to do it."

"Then why doesn't he do it? You suck at it."

"Because Dad's busy. You know that Gabriel." Michael's tone showed he was getting aggravated and pissed off with the way his voice started to raise.

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes, you are. We all have to. When are you going to realize you have responsibilities Gabriel. You can't walk around and play with dogs all day. Grow up already. Stop crying about and deal with it. Crying to Dad won't get you very far either."

"Oh yeah? Well I'd rather play with dogs all day than become anywhere near to the likes of you! All you care about is impressing Dad when he doesn't even care!" With that, Gabriel disappeared and the scenery changed to a little ways from where they previously were. Sam looked around for the younger version of his boyfriend, soon finding him skipping rocks in a pond. That's when Sam saw Lucifer walk up behind Gabriel. Sam's instict tried to kick in and he nearly started to run to Gabriel's aid. That was until Cas grabbed his arm.

"Remember, Lucifer wasn't always bad." Sam looked over at the two, watching and listening.

"Hey." Lucifer started.

"I hate when Michael does that. He acts like just because he's older he can tell me what to do."

"Yeah, Michael sucks. So does Raphael, but you know who doesn't?" Gabriel looked up at his brother before Lucifer answered his own question.

"Me. I'm pretty awesome. Ask anyone." Lucifer smirked as he watched Gabriel look down at the pond water, "oh, and you. You're the next best brother I have and imagine one day, you won't have to listen to Michael's orders ever again, or Raphael's for that matter. Only yours." Lucifer placed his arm on his little brothers head like an arm rest before he smirked at the others reflection in the water.

"How about I teach you some tricks short stalk? Then you can go to Michael and put him in his place?"

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer with hopeful eyes.

"Really?! Can you teach me the one where you clone yourself too? That's my favorite one!"

"Psh, of course. Who would I be if I didn't show you the oldest trick in the book?"


	24. Chapter 24

_I wanna do a shout out to someone I noticed has been there throughout the story from the beginning (yeah, I see you out there)_ _Shout out goes to laurenjade1: Thanks for the reviews, you're such a doll Here is a longer chapter just for you~_ _Hope you guys enjoy!_

Sam watched Gabriel and Lucifer for a while. He found it honestly weird seeing the one who was formly the Devil so nice and non-evil.. Eventually, Sam snapped out of it when Cas had placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, we have to figure out how to unlock this memory." It took Sam a minute before he realized their original mission. Right.. now how the hell were they suppose to unlock the memory? What did that even mean? He nodded before starting to follow the angel through the field.

"How old were you when you met Gabriel?" Sam couldn't help but ask since he didn't know much about Cas as it was, at least not as much as his brother knew.

"Younger than the age Gabriel was back there." He said as they walked. Considering Sam's legs were longer, he was now beside the other angel and looking around the heaven that had been created. He wanted to ask other personal questions dealing with the two, but being in Gabriel's memories meant a chance of actually seeing the answer for himself, so he kept quiet and walked. That was at least until he suddenly felt Cas grab him out of panic and when he looked over it looked as if Cas was sinking through the ground and was pulling Sam with him. Of course Sam leaning too far to one side made him end up falling all the way down. He closed his eyes, unknowing what was going to happen.

When Sam had opened his eyes again there was a completely different setting. They were inside a building and Sam looked around, soon seeing Cas a few feet away. Cas shrugged a little, letting Sam know he didn't know what was happening either. Sam and Cas started to walk a little more, soon hearing voices the closer they walked. Instantly, Sam knew the conversation wasn't a good one by the tone of the voices.

"What do you mean you don't know what will happen to him?! You can't just hand it over not knowing the side effects of it!"

"Gabriel, we have no other choice. Someone has to hold the key to Amara's cage."

"Why does it have to be Lucifer though? Why not give the mark to Michael or Raphael. I'll even take it! Just don't give it to Lucif-"

"The decision is made Son."

"It's not fair! What if it does something wrong like change him?"

"Then we'll deal with it whenever we get to it."

Sam and Cas looked at one another before it was like a flash and they were in a living room like area with Lucifer, Gabriel and Chuck. The Mark of Cain on Lucifer's arm was red as if it was put on him a couple days before.

"You're telling me you want me to love something that is so flawed and disgusting more than you?"

"Lucifer, Humans are not disgusting. They are just fragile and unsure of things. Trust me, they will improve as time carries on."

"It's so stupid! All they do is eat, sleep, and die. What's the point in having them?"

"Lucifer."

"No, I'm not going to love them. In fact, you wasted so much matter in the world just to create some hairless test monkeys that you won't even take care of and want us to do it for you. You don't even take care your own kids up here. I could do a better job than you do at being you."

"Lucifer... Dad's right. They need love as well. Sure they aren't perfect, but at least they try to fix their problems." Gabriel seemed to butt in a little seeing as he was sitting on a chair and looked miserable.

"Oh so now you're siding with them, huh? After all I've done for you?"

"No Luci thats not what I-"

"Forget it." With that Lucifer was gone, leaving Chuck and Gabriel alone. Gabriel looked as of he was going to cry.

"Happy now? I told you not to give him that Mark!" Before God could say anything, Gabriel vanished leaving the creator of the universe to sigh heavily.

Sam felt sorry for Gabriel. All the angel wanted was his big brother and their dad got in the way of it. Honestly, it was weird seeing family issues from the other point of view. Sam glanced at Cas, noticing the angel looked distressed.

"Cas, you okay?"

"This.. is when Lucifer was banished. I remember the story Gabriel told me years ago.." The angel in a trench coat looked sad and Sam looked where he was looking. Once again, the scenery changed like a movie playing out. There was thunder rolling and lightening flashing as Sam watched Michael and Lucifer fight it out. Before Sam could blink, Lucifer was on the ground with Michael towering over him with the spear. That's when Sam heard it. He glanced over to the sidelines and saw Chuck holding Gabriel back. Gabriel, who was fighting so hard to slip free to go to his brothers aid. Gabriel, who was crying and even screaming at Michael to stop and leave Lucifer alone. Sam looked back at the two, finding his heart aching for Gabriel since he knew what was about to happen. That's when he heard Michael speak.

"Lucifer. We have had enough of your foolish attempts to take Dad's place. If only you practiced more instead of playing around with our bratty little brother, maybe this fight would have been more exciting." With that being said, Michael looked at Raphael - who stood behind Lucifer - and gave a subtle nod, causing Raphael to touch Lucifer's head. After the touch, Lucifer seemed to growl out in a pained voice as his wings seemed to glow and some feathers started to burn as he fell through.

"This isn't over!"

Sam shivered and even frowned as he watched the scene play out. Gabriel crying and still trying to fight his way free like he was now wanting to go after his brothers. Sam looked down and closed his eyes, sighing once again. So that's why he didn't want to get into the apocalypse fight... After all, to him, Lucifer was still his best friend and brother.

"Poor Gabriel..." Sam muttered before he felt himself falling forward and gasped, raising his arms like he was protecting his face. When opening his eyes, he saw a Gabriel - who looked much older than previously - and a smaller angel. He looked confused before looking at Cas then back at the two. Judging by the way Cas looked, it had to have been a shared memory of the two, meaning the smaller angel was Cas.

"Hey Cassie, what are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be at flying practice?"

The smaller angel shrugged before looking at the lake water, looking at a fish in there that happened to be looking back at him. Gabriel walked up to him and smirked as he pointed to that fish.

"You know what? I think he likes you." the younger version of Cas looked at Gabriel with a confused look and tilt to the head.

"He does?" Gabriel only nodded before he laughed a little.

"Yep, I'm about 99% sure ol' Dad has big plans for that fish."

Cas looked down at the fish again who was still by the shore and he bent down, sticking his hand in the water to touch it before laughing a little. Gabriel smirked before he looked over the younger angel.

"How about I teach you how to fly? That way you don't have to go back to Naomi."

Cas looked up at Gabriel with the same hopeful expression Gabriel gave Lucifer a while back. Gabriel bent down and lifted Cas onto his shoulders before walking him out into the field. Once they got out far enough, Gabriel started to show Cas how to move his wings. This, of course, went unseen by Sam but Cas could see it and it brought a smile to his face. Although, Sam hated to ruin the moment, he knew they probably had a lot to cover so he grabbed Cas' arm.

"We have to keep going." Though, honestly, Sam was unsure how the memories changed. Cas nodded nonetheless. Before the two could head on walking, Cas stopped Sam from walking anywhere.

"Wait, I remember this.. You may want to see it."

Sam looked over where the two were beforw seeing Chuck appear. Gabriel had put Cas down and looked his father.

"Gabriel, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Clearly, by Gabriel's tone, he wasn't too happy about the appearance of his father. There was obviously still some grudge against him.

"It's about the apocalypse." This made Gabriel roll his eyes.

"Dad, I told you, I want nothing to do with it."

"I know, but you know as well as I do, every human has a guardian. No one wants to take the human destined to be Lucifer's vessel. They all say it's no point if he's bound to have demon blood in him and become a vessel of Lucifer's."

"So?"

"So, I need you to be his guardian.."

"But, we don't guard humans.. thats the other angels job. Humans they-"

"I know, they pray to you for certain things they need help with, but Gabriel... He won't have anyone to watch over him. His mom is already destined to make the deal and die and his dad won't be much of help either. Plus he'll be raised to hunt. All he'll have is his brother who will have Castiel when things go wrong."

Gabriel looked down at Cas who was looking at the fish who oddly stayed by him. Chuck noticed the younger angel and looked at Gabriel.

"You told him about the fish didn't you?" Gabriel nodded before he looked at his dad. "So.. this human.. will you do it?"

"I'll do it. Not because he's suppose to be Lucifer's vessel, but because if the guy is going to go through so much trouble in the world, he'll deserve at least having someone there when his brother can't."

Sam smirked as he looked at his boyfriend, watching him as he agreed to be there for Sam and protect him years before he even knew him.. Man.. it made him miss Gabriel even more.


End file.
